


Strife

by Useless_girl



Category: Trivium (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, a bit dark, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Matt and Corey have a history. And have been dancing around each other for long years. Matt’s voice problems seem to bring them closer to each other, but that also brings up other problematic situations both for themselves and for the people around them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** _“It’s so fluffy, I will die!”_ That’s what S.M.A. said about this story. With which I agree since we are more into dark and BDSM stuff, so it was a challenge for both of us to write something with so much romantic stuff and sweet talks. But we somehow managed and survived while the story basically wrote itself. XD We warned you! Enjoy! ;)

 **Note 2:** This story doesn’t exactly follow the timeline of real events in the band’s life. We just took a few elements from here and there for the story’s sake.

 **Fandom:** Trivium

 **Characters:** Matt Heafy/Corey Beaulieu, Matt Heafy/Ashley Heafy, Paolo Gregoletto

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), slash, M/M, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, angst, a bit dark, rough sex, light BDSM, light Dom/sub relationship, tons of fluff

 **Summary:** Matt and Corey have a history. And have been dancing around each other for long years. Matt’s voice problems seem to bring them closer to each other, but that also brings up other problematic situations both for themselves and for the people around them.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

   
  [Full-sized illustration](http://orig10.deviantart.net/9900/f/2017/081/f/c/strife_by_useless_girl-db36ule.jpg) by Useless-girl

 **Strife  
** _By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

**Chapter 1**

The first day was about doctors, instructions, meds and silence. Lots of silence. Which was really deafening for Matt as he was hiding away in his bunk most of the day, trying to refuse reality. Which wasn't working, of course and he knew he'd have to face it as well as the others in the unusually quiet tour bus. He only accepted the teas with honey and ginger either Paolo or Corey kept bringing him to drink.

The second and third days were a bit better, but he still couldn't really talk. They had to cancel some shows as Matt was on strict orders not to try singing for at least two weeks. He knew it was going to be a hell for him.

And it was after the forced break too once they returned to touring. Not even his wife, Ashley could cheer him up. To save the little voice he'd gotten back since blowing it out, he mostly just curled up with some music in his ears, drinking whatever worked to make him heal faster, watching movies that would distract him enough or trying to write lyrics. But the results of the latter were more often than not too dark or not good enough.

Still while doing these things, he could feel his friends' eyes on him. They sometimes even approached them. Paolo came to him more often to update Matt about things. But he could feel Corey's eyes on him often too. But he was probably resting his voice too now that he had to sing more instead of Matt. That was just another thing that made the lead singer more anxious and pissed at himself.

In fact Corey was trying to distract himself from acting too much like a nurse around Matt. He knew well what a big fighter his friend was and he thought Matt didn't need his pity. Or to feel more helpless. And the truth was, if Corey approached Matt more, he didn't even know how it would be. He felt sorry for the singer, and his other emotions that he kept hidden were threatening to break loose. He couldn't afford that. Their friendship was more important. They have been playing together since they were young kids. Often teased each other too... And played some curious games.... For some it was more meaningful, it seemed, and the feelings stayed to them more than to others...

Rubbing his forehead, Matt sighed, trying to come over his dark thoughts and self-pity. He didn't deserve to feel like that. It was his fault that they were in such a messed up situation. He pushed himself too far with his voice and the wrong technique. Now that he's been practicing a new one, he could see just how wrong he was for not learning at least the basics of singing earlier to avoid such situations.  
  
As he looked up next with his earplugs and music cutting him mostly off from the others, his dark eyes met Corey's brown ones. Even with that worried look they were warm and loving – if not adoring. The next moment his best friend looked away as if he had something very important to check on his phone. But then... maybe he had for real.  
  
Matt hated this situation even more because now Corey's voice tired out faster too since it wasn't used to being used so much. But even if the silent singer knew that Corey would do much more for him and didn't mind helping him out like that, he hated to burden him with this. Matt was the kind of man who liked to come over things on his own, but that didn't always work when you were in a band.

Corey just felt stupid. And a coward too. Matt didn’t deserve this... So with a giving up sigh he got up and walked to the singer and kept trying to get a grip on himself and act as if nothing was on his mind.  
  
"Hey... Need anything?" he asked Matt. It was lame as fuck... One should think that being close to his best friend and band mate and – let be real already – love interest would be easier after going over puberty and growing up in public and fame. But one can be always terribly wrong too...

Matt pulled the plugs out of his ears as he looked up at the buff man who's been his best friend for as long as he could remember. Despite his bad mood, he managed a faint smile as he was sitting there cross-legged and with a straight back on the couch, a blanket on his lap and a scarf around his neck – another attempt to make his throat heal as fast as possible, although he didn't have a cold at least.  
  
His black eyes drank in the majestic sight in front of him. No wonder the fans picked up on his nickname for Corey. 'The king of riffs'. That’s what Matt had called him all those years ago and now the fans were keeping that title alive too. But Matt couldn't blame them. One just had to look at the handsome guitarist or spend a minute with him to feel his nice vibes. He was one of the most talented, loyal and trustworthy people Matt had ever met. And the closest person to him, even if only he knew that. Or so he thought.  
  
He didn't notice how Paolo was keeping an eye on them, listening in on their – for now – one-sided conversation.  
  
Matt didn't really need anything, but he wanted to help on Corey's awkwardness and make him feel useful. So he nodded and mouthed "Water, please."

"Right. One sec," Corey smiled and turned to pick up a non-sparkling and not cooled bottle of water for Matt. On his way his eyes met Paolo's silly smirk and headshaking. Oh what the hell he knew... Matt and his friendship were more important to the big guy than to bring in questions like… _'You need anything else? A hug? A kiss? A steamy night so you would learn to scram again?'_

Okay… Corey decided he was just stupid and took a deep breath as he got close to Matt again. "Here you go," he offered the bottle with his usual warm kind smile. Then their fingers touched and he almost let an audible hiss out but managed to just gasp and blush. "I…I'll be there if you need me. And… It will be alright, Matty…" he called the singer on the name only he did and was allowed to. Then retreated to the table opposite Paolo.

"Thank you," Matt mouthed after taking the bottle and as he took a few sips, watching Corey retreat, Matt felt a bit sorry that he didn't grab his hand to keep him there. He wanted to... talk. Ask how Corey was doing. How his voice was and just ask him about general shit. Or maybe more. But he remained silent, deep down treasuring that warm smile and look. Corey's kindness and nickname towards him always warmed Matt's heart. His patience and maybe shyness too.  
  
They had... some history. That was one of the things that Matt didn't really let himself think about. But it didn't mean that sometimes it didn't come back to him. Especially when Corey was being so attentive to him. Or blushed around him as if he was still that young teen in Matt's shady room.  
  
Pressing his lips together, Matt focused on putting the cap back on his bottle, as if he wanted to bottle those memories up too. It was better that way. Or that's what he told himself.

 ***

A few days have passed. Matt's wife had to leave them for her own work schedule and the lead singer locked up inside his own head even more. Corey was very worried seeing his best friend like that. Even was talking with Paolo and about how they should do something to move Matt out of that state. Of course Paolo had many great ideas, all including that Corey should face Matt and confess. Which was not a way for the guitarist.  
  
But after the show at the darkness of the tour bus he kept peeking back at the sitting figure in the dark, somehow sensing that Matt would need him...

Having Ashley around was like a safety net in many meanings. But now that she was gone and they could only communicate through text messages, Matt felt more... alone? Isolated? Whatever. He was lost in his own world. While he stayed silent on the outside, there was a lot of noise in his head, slowly but surely triggering his anxiety.  
  
Still, it was better to fight these battles alone than making things harder for his friends and crew. His voice was terrible though. Or at least in his own standards. They were after two shows where they had to rearrange the whole set. Or at least the vocal parts. Giving Corey more to roar and even sing, while Matt was left with his guitar parts and those segments that his hoarse voice could take. Still, after both shows Matt's voice was gone nearly right away. Along with an aching throat. No matter how much honey, ginger or puffs he got to stop that.  
  
That night he thought everyone was off to bed and like he did since Ashley was gone, he was sitting on the couch in the dark, a blanket around his middle as he was staring out the bus' window, a hand on his aching throat as silent tears were running down his face, making Matt sniff quietly time after time.

Corey heard it. It was a sign that he could not resist anymore. Matty crying was a weakness for him ever since they were teens and became band mates and friends.  
  
Silently going over and seeing Matt like that Corey just sat beside him and pulled the leaner body to him and Matt's head onto his wide chest and kept caressing the short hair without a word.

Matt didn't expect to be discovered by someone in such a state, but he was glad it was Corey. It was so tiring to put on a brave face so the others wouldn't worry while Matt's head was filled with that exact feeling. What if they were all wrong? What if he is making things worse with forcing the singing – even with this new technique? What if his voice is done for good? He didn't want to let his friends down. Trivium was their life. That's all they really knew or loved...  
  
So instead of trying to put on the strong warrior mask like he usual did, he let Corey pull him against his bigger body that for some reason always meant safety to the singer. He didn't give a shit about making Corey's tee wet with his tears. Matt just kept a hand on his throat, the other taking hold of his friend as he gave in to the crying.  
  
It took him a few minutes to be able to stop then a few more silent ones to calm down a bit. All the while he rested his head on Corey's chest. Strangely his steady heartbeats managed to help Matt calm down and relax a bit more.

Corey felt awful just sitting there caressing Matt. He felt like he should do more or say something but nothing came into his mind other than _'I love you. It will be okay'_ and shit like that. "I want to help you. Sorry that I can't…" he whispered finally and planted a feather-light kiss onto Matt's head.

To that Matt lifted his head in the dark, a passing car's headlight illuminating his grateful expression. "You already are..." he said low and hoarsely. "Just... stay with... me," he added, swallowing a few times, his eyes never leaving Corey's dark ones.  
  
Right there. He knew they were having a moment and despite the misery he was feeling, Matt had to admit that he still enjoyed it. He wanted to talk about so many things in that moment, but he just... couldn't.

Corey just pulled Matt closer and slid lower on the couch so Matt could lay on him even more comfortable. Never stopping caressing his head and back they just stayed there in silence till sleep took over them.

Matt had to admit that being surrounded by that familiar scent and presence – not to mention sleeping half-way on Corey for the rest of the night – was quite nice. It was the first night since Ashley was gone that Matt could grab some real sleep, not just short naps here and there.  
  
Although as he opened his eyes, he got a bit startled. By Paolo. Who was standing two steps away from the couch, sipping on his coffee and staring at them like some freak. It was kinda scary for the singer's half-asleep brain.  
  
He felt Corey wake up from the sudden jolt of Matt's body that was still plastered over him under the blanket, but the singer's attention was still on the grinning bald guy. "Fuck you!" Matt rattled hoarsely and put his head back on Corey's shoulder to collect himself.  
  
"Nah, he should fuck you instead," Paolo chuckled sneakily, making Matt freeze then flip him off with his long middle finger.

Corey was awake and heard all of it. And he stroked Matt's shoulder absently while trying to move. That turned into a painful moan as his stiffened neck from that position did not want to cooperate.  
  
"You feel okay?" he asked Matt with slightly flushed cheeks.

Paolo looked like he was about to add another snarky comment, but Matt's attention was back on Corey hearing that painful moan. "Bit better," Matt said while sitting up, eyebrows furrowed then he realized Corey was in pain because of the awkward position he had to sleep in. Because of Matt. Yeah, another thing to add to the list he felt sorry for.  
  
"Sorry..." he sighed then as Corey sat up too, Matt made a circle with his finger in the air, indicating that he wanted his friend to turn around so he could massage some of the kinks out. "And... not... a word!" he glimpsed at Paolo while working on Corey's thick neck. Trying to fix at least this if he couldn't anything else.

"It's okay… I don't really have a neck anyway," Corey added with a chuckle to lighten the mood but turned around and let Matt rub his neck.  
  
Keeping his brown eyes at Paolo to keep it shut. He will have to talk to the bassist about all his remarks nowadays....

"Whaaaat? I'm just observing and enjoying the show," he said but then could clearly read the message in Corey's eyes. So he kept it shut. For now. At least his friends were kinda talking. And touching. That was some progress after all the years pining after each other but never taking the necessary steps. It was sometimes going on his nerves, but oh well... still waters run deep, as they say.  
  
Paolo got another ugly look from Matt too, so he put up his free hand laughing. "Alright, alright! I'm not even here! Coffee and herb tea?" he asked, although he already knew the answer so he walked towards the kitchen area of the bus.  
  
That left the other two alone. Matt's long and strong fingers kept massaging Corey. "You have... a nice thick one," Matt said, suddenly glad that Corey couldn't see his colored cheeks when he realized the double meaning of his words.

"That fits to all of me," Corey said way too soon and turned red also. He meant it on his built, but the double meaning was there nonetheless.  
  
Feeling like nothing left to lose he turned around and raised his eyes at Matt, looking deeply into those dark, dark eyes for long seconds. Then he raised his hand and caressed the side of Matt's face with his fingertips. "Thank you," he said low with a little smile, just enough to show his dimples.

Matt first didn't believe what he was hearing, but then that look and gentle touch froze him. There it was. Another moment. Lately there were more and more as Matt noticed. Truth is, he knew about Corey's feelings towards him, but he never addressed it or tried to talk about it, because... Well, he was probably afraid from many things.  
  
But seeing those beloved dimples again, Matt realized that maybe they should talk some time soon. When he can actually talk again.  
  
"No. Thank you. For staying," he said quietly and hugged Corey a bit awkwardly to him, even if he wanted to... peck his lips or something instead.

The moment was interrupted by Paolo who held the two mugs clearing his throat loud.  
  
"Coffee and herb tea," the bald guy grinned from ear to ear.

 ***

"I really think you should stop this and finally talk to him," Paolo said to Corey while sitting in their hotel's bar, sharing a drink or two. Obviously Matt wasn't with them. He was upstairs in his room resting both his body and voice. Probably chatting with his wife or family or fans. He's been trying to busy himself more to take his mind off his voice. Which was luckily healing nicely, by the way. Even if Matt refused to believe that for now.  
  
"How long has it been? More than a decade now, no? I know he's the one you've always really wanted," the bald bassist said just loud enough for the guitarist to hear. Then tossed his drink back and poured another from the bottle in front of them.

"Yeah... Well you’re forgetting serious things about this all…" Corey downed his drink too, putting his glass before Paolo to refill as well. "He shied away from all what we had… Or starting to have. And he chose to marry his high school sweetheart. So... not likely to change any of that," he added drinking more.

"I'm not forgetting anything," Paolo shook his head a bit as he refilled Corey's glass too then took a sip from his own. "You let him shy away, no? I mean... as much as you'd told me during the years makes me think so," he said now without the teasing tone in his voice. This time it was more understanding.  
  
"You know that he knows you're kinda in love with him, right?" Paolo raised a brow, his dark eyes glistening a bit more from the booze they have already consumed.

"Why you think that he does?" Corey looked at him while sipping from the booze.  
  
But what Paolo said had truth in it. He did let Matty be shy and he didn't fight for him when they were teens. Another of his bad decisions. "And even if it's my fault, I can't change these things now…" he added with a sigh looking from Paolo back to his glass.

"Kinda everyone knows who matters. I mean... The way you act around him or talk of him..." he cleared his throat. "And 'funny fact'... he's been looking at you like that more often lately. Maybe this thing with his voice opened his eyes. It's definitely changing him," he shrugged.  
  
"You can try change things between you. Maybe now he's gonna be ready to face his own feelings too. You two are worse than a soap opera sometimes," he chuckled, lightly patting his friend's hand then he looked more serious. "How long do you want to wait? Seriously. When you two will be old men? When it's going to be too late?" he sighed shaking his head again.

Corey didn't say anything to that. All those lines kept going around in his head. His half-drunk brain started creating all kinds of conclusions of Paolo's words. But he could not deny the truth in them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Matt has been thinking quite a lot about that night in the past week. The fact that afterwards his best friend kept around him more also kept the situation with Corey in his mind. It was nice though, having his friend's support in silent hugs or small gestures. Also he kept talking to Matt about positive shit that kept the singer's demons at bay.

He also felt a bit better because his voice was healing nicely. Now he believed it because it was not just his doc's word. Matt could feel and hear it too. And his throat didn't hurt that much after the shows. Part of him was glad that only two weeks were left of the American leg of the tour. Before the European leg they would have a month to rest. Which would mean more vocal exercises for Matt, of course. He was going to be busy, because he wanted to make things right.

Although Corey and Paolo didn't forget to mention in every interview they had to give to the press that this wasn't Matt's fault, he still felt like it was. But also tried to keep a positive attitude now that he could feel more of their support. Especially Corey's. For brief moments he wondered if he was using his best friend. Because Matt knew there was more behind his words and gestures and sooner or later he'd have to face himself in this... something that's always been between them.

Biting his lip, Matt played a melody on an acoustic guitar they kept on the bus in case their muses granted them new ideas or just to entertain themselves and each other. He was waiting for the boys' return before the bus could roll to their hotel and they could have dinner. It was their night off, the concert would be only on the following evening. So they could hopefully rest in real beds. And hopefully Matt would have the chance to talk to Corey a bit, too. He felt like it was time to... somehow bring these things up to his best friend. Damn, this was some scary shit...

Corey was looking at the room list with a pained expression on his face. His roomie was Matt. And he didn't know just yet how to feel about that fact. Maybe it was a sign to finally take steps like Paolo suggested... Well, only time will tell.

Matt on the other hand was kinda glad that he was paired with Corey. It would be easier to find the right moment after dinner with the guys to "force" himself to bring up what he wanted to talk about. Now that he could actually talk – even if he was still hoarse as hell.  
  
For a day or two he'd entertained the idea of writing everything down to Corey in a letter, but he discarded it in the end, because he wanted to see his reactions. Of course he was quite tense and scared of this "big talk" as he liked to call it in his mind. Because doubt was there in him all the time with its "what ifs". What if he makes a fool of himself? What if he will ruin their life-long friendship with this? What if Corey wasn't feeling like that towards Matt any more? What if he got bored of waiting for him during all these years? He felt like a coward for not taking steps sooner. But maybe tonight...

Paolo wouldn't leave Corey alone all day... From the moment the room setting was out, the short man kept teasing the guitarist both in a funny and a serious manner to make a move and try to talk with Matt.   
  
After the daily doze of Paolo bringing up all their past, it bugged him more and more that back in the days he let Matt slowly drift from what they had. And felt the weight of it all now…   
  
The dinner was nice, fooling around with the others and the drummer was an okay guy as well. Corey had to give a phone interview so retreated to their room early. After everything he was just sitting on his bed staring out of the window and bracing himself for when Matt would arrive.

The lead singer was finally having a good-ish time with the others and he even smiled and laughed a few times so that was progress. His black eyes watched as Corey left for that interview and that gave Matt an hour or so to brace himself.  
  
Then before he could drag out the conversations downstairs to get to the shared room even later, he stood up. He felt Paolo's eyes on him right away. Their bald friend dropped a few remarks during the day, but otherwise stuck around Corey more, leaving Matt alone. The bassist knew their friends well and how to... handle them. Yeah, that was a good word to it.  
  
In a few minutes Matt closed the door behind him, tossing the key card and phone on the night stand by his bed. Then he sat down with a straight back, hands resting on his knees as he cleared his throat. He suddenly felt awkward and lame as he tried to find a way to start the conversation. He had thought up dozens of versions how to do this but now none came into his mind. So he went with the simplest.  
  
"I think we should talk about... some things," he said on his hoarse voice, looking into Corey's familiar eyes.

To that Corey sat up too and cleared his throat looking back into the black eyes. "I think so too. I'm listening," he said low, pulling his long hair together with a band and taking a deep breath. Let's get over this... But first let's hear what Matt wanted to talk about… Maybe he will halt his plans to confess…

"I... I've been thinking a lot. About us. If there's something like 'us' in the first place. I know I've been... a coward for the last decade or so. But you are my best friend. And... I guess I just didn't want to ruin that with anything. I... I never dared to face the fact that all this time I think I felt more towards you than a friend should towards his best friend... It was..." Matt started picking at the denim of his jeans to do something with his hands. "It was easier to ignore these feelings and pull away... to focus on my relationship with Ashley... And I know it probably hurt you... and I'm sorry for that," he said deciding that bringing out the big guns would be better.  
  
"You might not feel that way towards me anymore, but we are still close," he dropped his eyes on the floor, his cheeks coloring. "But the last few weeks since my voice started acting up... you've been there. It was nice. It felt nice to have you close to me and it also made me think about these things. Just... please, if I'm way off on this then forget what I just said and try to stay my friend, okay?" he glimpsed up a bit shyly and very unsure about what Corey might say next.

Corey was staring at the floor as well and been swallowing big a few times to contain himself while listening to Matt. When he was done, Corey looked up too. "I should have been stronger in that... Sorry… It's just... you said sorry about drifting away from me… from _us_. And I am guilty in that. I let you drift away. I should have made you feel how important it all was for me. And how much I would want you… I should have fought for you, Matty. And... I guess it's no secret that I still feel the same way... Just now... I get want you're saying. And I feel the same. And would still want it to be an 'us' like we were, and building something from that," he confessed feeling dizzy already from the possible outcome of this all. "Just... Now we said it. You said it out too. But... What now then? What you want with this, Matty?"

Matt could feel his heart rate pick up from what Corey was saying. So he felt the same way still... That gave hope to the singer and also scared him shitless. And that was a difficult question, yes. "That's the million dollar question, right?" he chuckled hoarsely, rubbing the back of his neck then sighed.  
  
"I... I guess I'd want to try this 'us' thing. See where it would take us. So... basically the same thing you'd want. I'm just... I don't know. It's not easy to face these feelings and desires. My feelings for you. Because I... I desire you. I had to admit that to myself. But I finally did. You are... gorgeous and hot and I always felt myself being drawn to you. You always manage to pull me into your orbit, so to say..." he chuckled a bit. "And... please don't blame yourself on letting me drift away. It's... what it is, I guess. But now... now maybe we could try and build something from this and shut Paolo up about it. Man, that guy can be a sneaky matchmaker," he smiled again and got up to sit next to Corey on his bed, taking his hand. "I love you, Corey. You've always been there for me. And I like you much more than a friend."

Corey was messed up and moved at the same time. He held onto Matt's hand and couldn't say a word just nod biting his bottom lip. He was scared to ruin this all with any stupid comment. So he just pulled Matt into his arms and touched their lips together a bit shyly while his heart was trying to break out of his strong chest.

Matt felt a bit out of his depth here, so he welcomed Corey taking the lead. He melted into that hug like many times before, but now it finally ended up in a soft kiss. He... he's been fantasizing about kissing Corey's lips instead of his cheek for a while now. And finally he got what he wanted and it felt... good.  
  
Their kiss was chaste at first. Just their lips touching a few times. Then as that nice warmth kept spreading through Matt's body, it gave him courage too to part his lips and welcome Corey's tongue in his mouth. His heavily tattooed arms tightened around the bigger man as he moaned softly into their deepened kiss. He'd missed this. The time when they did this and some more felt like it was yesterday. The memories were vivid in Matt's mind and had an arousing effect on him.

Corey felt melting into the kiss. He pulled Matt even closer and loved how his friend let him lead and moaned from the more and more passionate battle of their tongues and lips.   
  
Lifting the hand he was still holding to his wildly banging chest, his other hand stroked up on the side of his love.

Suddenly Matt felt like he was a teenager boy in his room again. Past and present seemed to blur together, but once his slender hand was pressed against Corey's chest, he knew exactly where he was. This was real. He was here with Corey. Where he wanted to be, really.  
  
The singer shivered lightly from his side being caressed and it only made him press his body closer to Corey while breathing heavily through his nose, not wanting to stop that kiss as his fingers pulled the band out of Corey's long hair so he could let his long fingers get lost in it easier.

Corey moaned deep from that and laid back, pulling Matt with him to be on top of him. Even helping the slender body to maneuver more easily over his own.   
  
He still couldn't believe that after all those years this was true.

Matt found himself eager to get comfortable on top of Corey while they kept kissing as if their life depended on it. Or as if they wanted to make up for all those wasted years. He wanted this so much, even if he didn't know how to express it. So he chose to keep kissing Corey and letting his hands wander on the bigger body wherever Matt could touch him.  
  
Of course he knew that Corey could probably feel Matt's growing shaft through their clothes just as much as the singer could feel his. But it didn't scare Matt. He remembered how it felt against him. Or in his hand or mouth. Those thoughts resulted in Matt starting to lightly rub his hips against his friend's, of course.

Corey had to pull away from the kiss and moan loud gripping onto Matt's hips to keep him there and keep up that wonderful friction longer. The way it felt to have Matt rubbing against him caused his body to tremble.   
  
"Please tell me I'm not dreaming... Again…" he said with a light chuckle, opening his hazy eyes at Matt. "I love you. And do want this. You know I always wanted it, right? You always felt so.... good... And all what we had started was so right. Then I felt horrible to let you go and just stayed away. But you really want it, Matty?"

Matt's heart sunk a bit from being reminded how Corey must have felt during these years of denial. Letting his friend's nape go, Matt looked down at him while stroking his long hair out of his face. For a moment he admired the visible dimples, taking a second to catch his breath and think about Corey's words and question.  
  
"You're not dreaming, I promise," he whispered hoarsely, letting his fingertips discover the familiar face like he wanted to in the past too. "I was stupid to try denying this between us for so long. I really want it. To see where it would lead us. How it is being your lover... and more. I want you so much. And I want you to touch me all over even more," he confessed, turning redder by the minute, but he didn't mind. "Can't you feel it?" he asked and lightly bucked his bulge against Corey.

"I can feel it all. And I'm sure you can feel me too," Corey said with a moan again, closing his eyes for a second. "It's all good to hear, because I want to love you and make you feel gorgeous and wanted. You have any idea how much I want to touch you and kiss you all over again..?" he laughed, lifting his head a little to peck Matt's lips while his hands were roaming on the other's body, occasionally caressing the small butt too.

Matt moaned in agreement, because yeah, he could feel Corey's cock poking his hip. "I already feel like that when you look at me. Maybe I've been a bit selfish too in the past years, because I wanted that look just for myself even if I kept my distance..." he moaned, pushing his body against the stroking hands.  
  
"Then... touch and kiss me..." the singer breathed, grabbing the hem of his long-sleeved tee and pulled it over his head to reveal his by then heavily tattooed upper body. Then he rolled onto his back next to Corey, kicking his sneakers off and rested his hands on his flat stomach, waiting.

To say Corey was speechless is an understatement. He just stared at Matt all over with a slightly open mouth and licked his suddenly very dry lips. 

"You know... Those glimpses always were only for you. And to be honest with you, I've missed this Matty so much…" he let out a dirty groan with a smirk and pulled off his tee too. Corey laid down on his side to slowly stroke along Matt's chest and stomach, leaning down to kiss his jaw line, down till his shoulder then back up to his neck.

Yes, that look... That was something Matt had missed too, he realized. Matt had to slide a hand down to cup his bulge when Corey took his tee off and he could feast his eyes on the wide and strong chest, his fingers itching to touch and hold on to the softer middle.   
  
Instead his fingers started slowly rubbing himself through his jeans as he felt Corey's big hand on him. His lips parted and he closed his eyes from the kisses, Corey's beard tickling and prickling Matt's pale skin. But it only added to the sensations.  
  
"I'm happy to hear and... I've missed this too. I didn't know that so much..." he whispered on his deep voice, brushing the back of his free hand against Corey's bulge to give something back too.

Making the buff guy groan out loud again. "You feel so good..." he breathed and pushing Matt's hand off his bulge, he pressed one thick thigh between Matt's slender ones and rubbed it hard against the other man. His lips found Matt's small nipples and bit on the left one while supporting himself on his elbows above Matt.

That thigh pressing against his aching bulge like that coaxed a loud moan from the singer and it only got better and repeated when his nipple got bitten. Corey probably remembered how sensitive and responsive they are and yes, like always, it sent a jolt of lust right into his groin.  
  
Finally his hands were able to caress or hold on to that body he'd imagined over him more times than he dared to admit to himself. The ends of the long hair kept tickling his skin too, only adding to Matt's pleasure as he kept moaning on his hoarse voice. "If you keep this up... I'll learn how to scream again much faster..." he chuckled a bit, not knowing that he practically echoed Corey's thought from a few weeks before.

"Good... Good..." Corey mused and moved lower on Matt's body. Not wasting more time just flipping the button open on his jeans while his teeth bit along the outlines of the hard jeans trapped cock.

To that Matt moaned again then bit his bottom lip to look down, his hips bucking a bit up to feel more of Corey's attention on his cock. His hand stroked the long hair out of his face so Matt could see better what his friend was doing to him.  
  
And man, he couldn't wait to get his cock freed. It's been... so long that Corey did this to him – and frankly, he was the only man to whom Matt felt attracted enough through his life to let do something like this – and more – to him.

Corey on the other hand was more open to all genders and had experiences since they had stopped playing around with each other. Matt and everyone knew that and at times he thought that it also added to the list of why Matt drifted apart from him.   
  
But now one night stands with girls and boys or orgies didn’t matter anymore, because his Matty was there as he wanted him for so long. Panting and blushing and so eager to watch and experience everything like back a decade ago.   
  
Feeling the bucking of the narrow hips, Corey flashed a predatory smirk at his love from behind his long hair, his soft brown eyes flashing up with a dirty glint. And in no time he pulled Matt's pants and boxers down till his knees and sucked his cock deep into his mouth.

That dirty look right there was killing Matt and he gasped for air as his groin was hit by the cooler air. Then it was time for a series of moans again. He pressed his head into the pillow and closed his black eyes. He could still see that look because it burned into his mind.  
  
Fingers twitching in Corey's hair, his nerves were being fried by that hot and wet mouth around his aching dick. This was... so amazing. His memories of Corey doing this well definitely didn't lie. He was just as good as back then. If not better with years of experience under his belt.

Corey wanted to give his all to Matt. Used everything he ever learned or experienced to drive the singer crazy with lust and push him to the edge quickly. He wanted to please him so much he would never again change his mind about them as lovers.   
  
He was swirling his tongue up and down and lapping up the leaking drops of Matt's pleasure, while one of his hands massaged his balls so he could taste him again.

"Oh my god... Corey!" Matt groaned, ignoring the urge to clear his throat as all of his focus was on the mind-blowing pleasures and Corey's attempt to suck his brain out through his oozing cock. It was crazy how good he was and how damn fast he was taking Matt to the brink.  
  
Watching Corey working him so enthusiastically and lost in him was an amazing and hot sight. "You look... so fucking gorgeous... and amazing like this. I'm gonna blow soon!" he praised and warned Corey, hoping that he would look up at him.

Just as if reading Matt's mind Corey did look up and moaned around the leaking meat which he started to suck on even harder. Wanting to make Matt fill his mouth. Locking eyes with him he used everything to push Matt over the edge.

Panting through his open mouth the black eyes never looked away as Matt's hips kept bucking up a bit out of his control. He was so close and Corey hollowing his cheeks for him to add more suction was something that earned another series of out of breath moans.  
  
This was the sweetest torture, like ever. And soon his body gave in. Moaning his pleasure Matt forced himself to keep the eye-contact as the world became blurry around them and he started shooting his load into that welcoming and very, very skilled mouth.

With pleased moans Corey gulped down all that Matt was feeding him with. Cleaning him up good he kissed his way up on Matt's body till he was lying on top of him and nipped at his long neck before – with adoration in his eyes – he just watched the beloved face swimming in pleasure.

Matt watched the whole thing then his eyes finally rolled shut while he swallowed a few times in an attempt to wet his throat a bit. He felt his cheeks burning, his heart wanting to burst out of his chest as he put his tattooed arms around Corey to hold him close while he was catching his breath.  
  
"You're so, so amazing," Matt repeated himself, but he didn't care. It was the truth. To seal his statement, he pulled Corey down for a deep, sensual kiss, moaning from his own taste on the other man's tongue and lips.  
  
Then he rolled the bigger body off him with a soft smile. "My turn..." he winked playfully at his... lover and quickly kicked his pants and boxers all the way off him. He knew that clearing his throat was probably not the sexiest thing in the world, but drinking some water from a bottle was a bit more like that.  
  
After giving the bottle to Corey, Matt knelt between the thick thighs and his slender fingers made a quick work on opening and dragging down Corey's pants then underwear. After that Matt just let his dark eyes feast on the naked body on display in front of him. He caressed Corey here and there with adoration and lust in his black eyes then he laid back on top of him to feel all that naked skin touching. "I've missed you..." he whispered, starting to kiss his way down on Corey from his collarbone.

"I've missed you too.... So so sooo much... Can't you tell?" Corey laughed a little and kept caressing Matt's short hair, chewing on his bottom lip while gasping from the sweet small kisses.

"Oh I can tell..." Matt grinned and glimpsed down. He decided that Corey had waited long enough so instead of teasing him more, he slid down on the strong body to take a hold of the erect thick cock and lick along it.   
  
Matt had to moan from the velvety texture and salty taste. It's been long, long years that he did this, but of course he knew what to do. So he licked around the wide tip then sucked it between his lips, letting in stretch them thin around Corey's girth. His black eyes flashed up at his lover as he took more and more into his mouth, tongue playing on the shaft's underside.

"Oh my fucking...." Corey moaned, his eyes rolling back from the feeling of finally having Matt's lips around his very leaking cock.   
  
All the memories of their past flashed before his eyes as he was holding Matt's head. His fingers kept caressing Matt’s scalp and was guiding his moves, gasping and moaning his pleasures while inside he was moved to his very core as the old flames of his love rose higher.

Matt closed his eyes and felt the back of his head and neck break out in goose bumps as he was moving his mouth and tongue sensually on the tasty cock, slurping up the oozing pre-cum. He knew that it was probably not the best idea to try deep-throating it with his already hoarse throat, but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to choke on Corey like in the past. And he did beautifully, forcing himself to swallow around the tip as if his life depended on it – just to come up for air, coughing a bit. Then he dived right back down on the glistening shaft, his spit making the slide easy.

Corey forced himself to look up and support his body on one of his elbows. Even his teeth gritted together as his body trembled from the delight, feeling Matt's throat convulsing around his leaking cock head again and again.   
  
"I won't hold on much longer..." he breathed. Nails digging into Matt's scalp and he bucked his dick into the hot wetness to feel more of it.

"It's okay. I wanna swallow it all," Matt said hoarsely, panting on the wet dick in front of his face before licking and nipping it a bit. "Feed it to me," he asked with a sultry and needy look before sucking it back deep, hollowing his cheeks in his eagerness to get to that salty goodness, his moans vibrating through the pampered cock while he was gently massaging Corey's balls with his slender fingers. He loved to watch the flushed, pleasure-filled face above him.

True to Corey's words it didn't take long before joy shot through his strong body. Making his back arch and his hips lift from the bed as his seed squirted in thick jets down on his lover's tight throat. Leaving the guitarist gasping breathless and lost in the great pleasures.

And true to his words, Matt swallowed most of it as it came then licked up the rest to leave Corey's spent cock as clean as he could. Once he was done, he crawled back up to lay next to his lover, a long arm and leg wrapping around Corey while he leaned down to give him gentle and loving kisses. "You're just as tasty as I remembered," he whispered smiling in between kisses, his black eyes searching the warm and open brown ones.

Corey smiled softly with love at Matt. Some thoughts triggered his suddenly tired brain but he decided to not ruin the moment. He just turned to wrap that amazing man he loved into his strong arms and kiss him deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Waking up to that bigger – and very naked – body plastered to Matt's back was nice. He didn't even mind the morning erection poking the small of his back. It was nice warm in Corey's embrace under the blanket. The singer didn't want to leave this little cocoon of warmth. Everything was just so good at the moment. Relaxed, no worries, no doubts, just enjoying the moment.

He woke up a few times during the night and always had a smile on his face, like now as he was just lying there, drifting into short naps time after time.

Corey opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Matt's tattooed shoulders as the singer laid half-way on his belly next to him. Barely covered by the blanket and sleeping deep, making small sighing sounds. The big guy didn't even remember the last time when he woke up feeling this... content and happy while being all sober. Probably when they were teens and also slept together after a sexual night …  
  
Turning onto his back with a deep inhale he just watched the ceiling, recalling all that went down last night. The confession of Matt, the heated kisses. The amazing blow job… With a sigh he got up to head to the bath for his body's needs.  
  
After taking a piss as he walked back into the room he couldn't help but stop before the bed and feast his eyes on the tattooed backside of his love. The small round butt and thighs and the long back and arms. His still sleepy brain started to create scenarios with that visual and his left hand found his awakening cock and he slowly started to jerk off from the sight, moaning maybe a bit louder than he should have...

"Are you jerking off while watching me sleep?" Matt asked on a sleepy voice and cracked an eye open while hugging the small pillow to him. He moved his head a bit to be able to look back at Corey standing not far from the bathroom door with a dreamy and horny expression on his handsome face. How he could pull off both was a mystery to Matt.  
  
Pulling his right leg up a bit he pushed his tattooed ass out some more on purpose, the black lines of his intricate full-back tattoo moving. This was the part where his old self would pull back and back off, but now he couldn't help himself from fuelling Corey's lust for him. "You like my backside all tattooed like this?" he asked and briefly wondered if Corey had jerked off before on the promo pictures of it.

The wild growl erupting from Corey's deep chest was filled with desire from the way Matt showed off his tattooed butt. As he pushed it out the still white inner cheeks flashed up so invitingly for Corey. "Oh yeah… I love it more and more with each minute to be honest," he mumbled and tried to tear his eyes from the sight, so he would calm down a bit.

He remembered how shy Matt used to be with these things. Now that they said it to try to be lovers he didn't want to mess that up with the singer thinking he was pushing him... Or maybe there was where he had ruined it all in the first place... Letting him shy away and all...  
  
But now he just walked closer, his hand never stopping on his cock, and knelt on the bed, softly kissing the offered butt.

Matt kept watching Corey and as he walked closer, his dark eyes glimpsed down at the hard cock he'd reacquainted himself with last night. That didn't mean though that as his lover came closer, Matt's heart didn't speed up, not knowing exactly what Corey wanted to do to him now.  
  
Matt's emotions were still conflicted and like with many things, he had a battle raging on in his mind. He wanted this... he wanted it all, but the old fears and habits were trying to overwhelm him. But as his hands curled into fists in the pillow he was still hugging, he moaned hoarsely as he could feel Corey's lips on his inked skin, making his cock twitch with interest.

Corey's kissing lips soon found the white inner parts of Matt's ass and his tongue brushed against the tight hole slowly. Not knowing what Matt will react to it.  
  
Feeling and hearing him okay-ish, Corey continued to lick and kiss his entrance and balls while he jerked himself to the edge.

It was definitely a first from Corey, making Matt instinctively want to jerk away from the strange feeling, but he stopped himself and let himself feel and relax a bit. It was a good strange and kinda hot too, making Matt's cheeks burn as he moaned louder from that skilled tongue licking and kissing him there, behind and on his balls. It soon turned Matt on, making him lightly move his hips back and forth, his muscles in his ass flexing.  
  
That poor pillow was enduring it all like a hero too as Matt kept holding on to it or biting it to keep his longer and louder moans more or less muffled. Lifting his head again, he turned it back because he had to look. That expression on Corey's face as he was rimming him was priceless and so hot that Matt's fully erect cock throbbed with lust.  
  
"Come on my ass," he grunted horny as hell from the visual. He even reached back with one hand to pull his cheeks a bit apart for Corey.

Corey felt his head spinning from this much more dirty and responsive Matt than before.  
  
Moaning louder from the words of his love, he moved to rub the tip of his cock between those tight firm butt cheeks as his fingers were working on himself. After a few moves he grunted deep from his throat and started spaying his cum onto Matt's butt shaking with pleasure from just the visuals.

Matt threw his head back and a shaky moan found its way out of his throat as he felt the wet tip at his entrance. He wasn't even tense about it anymore, because he was too far gone in his desire too. He just kept slowly rolling his hips to rub his tight hole against the hard cock.  
  
Then it was time to take a peek again, biting his lip as he felt the first squirt land on his opening then more on his ass cheeks, making his skin glisten as his fingertips smeared a bit of it. He'd never felt so wanton in his life when it came to sex. It was as if since last night when he told Corey he wanted this, the first wall had finally crumbled down and a new layer of his self was revealed and liberated. And this self lifted his wet fingers to his lips to taste what he just got from Corey, his black eyes looking like two bottomless holes from the desire and... kinda loving being this "dirty" with this wonderful, wonderful man.

Corey kept cursing low and breathed ragged watching Matt licking his fingers clean.  
  
Maybe having actual sex often with his wife made Matt more... liberated with the male side of his desires too. Corey could only guess, but he loved it all more than anything. Then he dropped back down next to his lover.  
  
"Fuck... I love you. You know that?" he smiled still out of breath.

"I know," Matt sighed then smiled, putting his head back on that poor pillow, Corey's cooling cum on his ass a constant reminder in the back of Matt's mind. Although he was still hard, he was just watching Corey with a flushed face and gentle look.  
  
"You know that... with time I'll want to go all the way, right?" he asked a bit out of nowhere, but he had to finally say what's been on his mind since Corey started approaching him with his erect cock. "I'm just a bit... conflicted about it," he chuckled a bit nervously.

"You really? We can talk it over if it's better for you that way…" Corey said reaching out to caress Matt's face and back. They probably should have been talking things over in the past too. Corey wanted to make the best of this now and make it last with Matt.

Matt felt grateful both for the caress and for Corey willing to talk things over. "I want it, yes. It's just that... I've been living in denial for so long... And since last night there's this war in my head with all these... these swirling emotions and desires. It's as if I opened the bottle I've been pushing these things in..." he sighed, reaching up to rub his short curls a few times.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's... kinda difficult. And to be honest, knowing how much more experienced you are... it's a bit intimidating to me," he blinked, feeling embarrassed and a bit stupid at the same time. "I know it's stupid, but still..."

"I knew it will make you feel... well, like that," Corey said with a sigh. "I guess I'm not too modest about my intimate life… But it's you now. And... I don't think I'm saying shocking news with it but... you are who I always wanted. If you want to ask, you can. About anything, really," he said turning onto his back and rubbed his face taking a big breath, glimpsing at the ceiling. Maybe Matt will back out again... He couldn't tell right then, but he hoped things will work out. "And anyway… We can and could do so many things with each other first before and besides actual fucking. I mean it Matt. I want to be your lover. And I love you. It's not just the sex."

"Don't tell me you want to take me on a date or something," he blurted out a bit surprised, but even if Corey wanted that and more, it made sense. He's been waiting for Matt for so long. That in itself told Matt that it was way beyond physical attraction. And that right there was something that blew his mind all over again. "I mean... I'm okay with it if you want to do such things. It would be actually nice... as I'm processing all these things," he smiled a bit nervously at the man who's been with him through thick and thin.  
  
"I believe you. That it's not just the sex. I want more than that too... You'll just have to show me as I'm finding my way to adjust to this. But at least I've admitted to myself what I feel for you. That's something, right?" he said quietly and bit his bottom lip. "I've loved you too for a long time. I just... didn't realize. And it's cool that you discovered your needs with others. I guess... I'm just a bit different. I love my wife and I love you too."

Corey just stared at Matt widening his soft brown eyes. Matt's reactions and words only confused him more. "Yeah... Why not? We always go and eat at places while on the road or recording. Nobody would think anything of it if we go out somewhere to eat," he sat up and realized that he actually sounded offended. Pulling his hair together he looked at Matt again.

He just didn't want to scare him off with anything. "Sorry. Just... I guess I'm more of a queer and don't have... Dunno... Don't think that male sex is just for pleasures and fun. I really do love you. And when I say I want to be your lover I mean it like you think about your wife or any other girl back at school. I fucked it up too much when we were kids," he sighed again.

The question about how this all will be with Matt and Ashley was on his lips but he just couldn't make himself ask it loud. "Can we just... Enjoy and find out what we like all over again and see where it takes us? Please…? I promise that I won't force anything. But after all the years now I won't be giving up on you that easy either…"

First Matt froze a bit from Corey's tone and pressed his lips together, wondering if he said something wrong. He only relaxed when the sitting up man apologized and explained his point of view. "I'm sorry too... I obviously still have to learn a lot. Like... how to phrase my feelings and wants. It's funny, really. That coming from someone who lives from writing and playing songs," Matt grimaced a bit as he too sat up, finally letting the pillow go, his erection half-mast by then.  
  
The rest of Corey's words touched Matt deeply. "I know, I'm sorry if it came out wrong. As I said, I want more than sex. You have to know that. You know me the best. How awkward I can be," he chuckled shortly and took Corey's hand in his. "I'm all up to that plan and I'm grateful for not forcing anything. I promise I won't either. I think... this was enough of a serious talk before coffee and breakfast," he smiled at Corey boyishly. "You want breakfast in bed or go down to the restaurant? But before all... a shower might be a good idea. I'm starting to stick to the bed."

"Maybe just shower first and then we decide where we want to eat?" Corey asked back. "And… this now means so much for me. I don't want to fuck it up. And I guess it makes me more vulnerable or something too to open up about all I've locked up for so many years," he added looking down at his hand held by Matt's. Looking up again he gently pulled the other man closer for a kiss.

Matt went with that kiss, of course, cupping the side of Corey's head then looked him in the eye with a serious yet soft expression. Yes, he knew all too well how sensitive Corey could be underneath all and Matt hated himself for probably being responsible for at least a part of that.  
  
"The last thing I want from you is locking up. I need all of you, okay?" he said with determination in his voice and whole body language. "Now... shower. Because... really!" he chuckled and pecked Corey's lips. "Last one washes the other's back!" he grinned, trying to lighten the mood then dashed towards the bathroom.

Corey chuckled and watched Matt enter the bathroom, still sitting on the bed. He wanted to wash Matt's back and all over...  
  
When he entered the shower cabin, his taller love was already washing his hair with his tattooed back towards him.  
  
"Just how I love it," Corey murmured and wrapped his arms around the leaner body, kissing the shoulder then spitting a few times to the side from the soap, laughing.

While waiting for Corey, Matt even had time to rinse his mouth and nearly finish with his hair. Then of course he was laughing from Corey spitting the soap out. Reaching back to put a hand on the other man's hip, Matt leaned back against him, letting the water cascade down onto his front.  
  
"Hm... this feels nice. But you can't get out of washing my back, you know..." he purred, turning his head so he could press a kiss against Corey's cheek – and he pushed the shower gel in his hand. "Get to work, handsome..."

Corey laughed again and squeezed some gel into his palm, starting to lather up the tattooed back and sneaking his hands to Matt's front, smearing the slippery stuff around the taut belly, and the half-erect dick. 

"I have to make sure that you washed yourself right… Remember when your mom told us to look after you on the first tour?" Corey whispered to the big beloved ear of Matt and started to stroke him fully hard.

"I'm all up for that checking it out if I'm clean enough thing, but... are you really bringing up my mom at a time like this?!" he groaned hoarsely, his cock quickly getting rock-hard again under the slippery gel and foam, his fingers digging into the softer sides of Corey as he was trying to stay upright and buck into the stroking hand only a bit instead of an urging way.  
  
"Yeah... right there... I think you have to wash that area... a bit longer. Just to... make sure..." he groaned then turned his head again to first lightly tug on the pierced earlobe with his teeth then rub his nose and lips against the bearded face to ask for a kiss.

Corey moved to kiss Matt as he asked while his fingertips were rubbing the pulsing cock head in circles with more and more pressure. Pulling Matt more to lean against his body while their kiss got wilder and wilder.

It was no surprise that from that method and the previous revving up Matt didn't last long. After just a couple of minutes his whole body shuddered and convulsed and he cried out right into Corey's mouth as his seed was released from his throbbing cock. Damn, he could get used to this. There was no single doubt in his mind about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the very thorough shower they decided to have breakfast with the others. To Paolo's utter enjoyment Corey and Matt acted like two blushing kids around each other.   
  
But beside all the amusement it was time to go back on the road and finish that leg of the tour. The break that was coming after that started to make Corey more and more concerned.

Aside from a few suggestive comments, Paolo left the other two alone. He too probably knew that this was a tricky situation for the "lovebirds" too, so he gave them their space.  
  
Matt was a bit lost in his head, but tried to be as open as he could while processing all these "new-old" urges and feelings he now finally gave free reign to. Of course there were a few questions and tricky things to tackle in the future, but for now he just tried to enjoy his time with Corey while the rest of the tour lasted.  
  
He also planned on working on healing and bettering his voice with the new techniques and practice sessions lined up with his new voice coach who was recommended to him. He couldn't let his past mistakes stand in the way of his and the band's dream and future. He was very bloody determined about that.

Corey used the time they still could share trying to swipe Matt off his feet again, so to say... Using all his romantic tactics to make his love fall for him even more.   
  
Somehow the thought was in the back of his mind that it was all just reliving a nice memory and fun for Matt. And he wanted to make it all worth it for Matt.   
  
Even though, he was hesitant saying goodbye and going home after their 'last' night together.

Matt had been enjoying the rest of the tour more than he could ever imagine with everything on his plate. He was calmer about the growing thing between him and Corey, but as the end of the tour was getting closer, his mind was already starting to focus on what he had to do in the one month or so break before the European leg of their tour.  
  
He tried to make Corey feel wanted and loved as much as possible on that last night, hoping that it was enough for the long-haired guitarist. But the morning of parting came soon and he was on his way to Orlando.  
  
He told Corey that he was going to be busy for a while. And it was like that. Spending time with his wife, family, friends, recovering and starting to work on his voice and making sure everything was okay with the tour took a lot of his time and energy, often leaving time just for a few brief phone calls or text messages with Corey. When one's time was so limited at home and in preparation of something that would last for months, it was easy to get lost in the daily tasks.

Corey spent the days alone with his thoughts. Mostly overthinking everything he and Matt had before the break, and even the time way back when they were teenagers. After a few weeks he admitted it to himself that he was torturing himself. But he couldn't help it.   
  
Of course the old fiends and partners found him and asked for his time. And even if he had some kind of 'permission' or something from Matt, he just couldn't dive into the party life like before. So he just locked up mentally and literally as well and spent his time playing video games or writing music.   
  
Matt called when he could. And those talks were sweet and made Corey's heart melt and long after his lover even more.   
  
What if after this break Matt will dance back again from this affair? It is probably just that for him anyway… How will Matt manage with him and his wife at the same time..? How will it all be after they are done touring and have a longer break...? The possibilities were endless and Corey could only end up at the worst ones.

Matt was right after a singing and before a Jiu Jitsu practice when he checked his phone. It's been a busy couple of weeks since he was home, giving some interviews too about his condition and the future plans of Trivium. It wasn't easy to please everyone in his life, but he tried his best to balance it all on his plate.  
  
But as he saw Paolo's missed call, some uneasy feeling took a hold of him. And once he called his friend back, it proved to be an accurate gut feeling.  
  
After some quick catching up, Paolo cut to the chase quite soon. "Hey man, I think you should like... meet with Corey or something. Because he's locked up at home like a fucked up princess or something... I know you've been busy and all, but..."  
  
The rest of the short conversation was something Matt couldn't really recall, because his mind was already racing. Was he fucking things up? Did he get too lost in his life at home and neglected Corey? Their relationship was indeed in a fragile place when they'd parted ways to spend time at home.  
  
"Fuck..." That's what all he mumbled to himself, already on his phone to get a plane ticket and cancel everything else he had lined up for a few days. Looking back on the last couple of weeks he just realized how little he gave to Corey while dealing with all kinds of stuff – including processing what they have started on the tour.

Corey indeed was 'enjoying' the comfort of home delivery and fast food and the privacy of his home where he could just go on the cycle of eating-napping-drinking-gaming without doing anything else really. He never dared to call Matt first. Even if he knew Ashley ever since Matt did, Corey would have felt too awkward. He couldn't escape the feeling that he just fucked up everything. And what if it fucks up the band too?

The next day after Paolo's warning – that kept ringing in Matt's ear all along his traveling – the tall singer stopped the rented car in front of the familiar building. Corey had grown up here in Maine and had family around too, so for a while the singer thought that he was busy with them too. It was wrong to assume for that to last. He should have known better because he knew his lover well. Thus his own circle of self-blaming has begun.  
  
With only a backpack he marched to the door determined, ready to brace himself for whatever awaited him. He was tired yet all over the place from the worry. What if Corey said he had waited enough for Matt? What if he was with... someone? A lover or fuck buddy? After all they were not exclusive. Since Matt had Ashley, it just made sense not to expect Corey to be monogamous either. Damn, there were tons of shit they still had to talk about if they wanted to make this work. And Matt wanted it. More than he realized.  
  
So he pressed the doorbell repeatedly until he heard footsteps on the other side. Whatever may come, right?

Corey had to pause his game and was not happy about it... Huffing inside he opened the door and froze to the very spot.   
  
He was… Very much in need of a shower. Only wearing a pair of hockey shorts and a slice of – very visibly at least a day old and dried out – pizza was hanging from his mouth... How romantic to open the door like this for the love of his... well, life... 

"Errr... Hey... Imma... Come in...?" he said after pulling the pizza out from his mouth. He smiled and stepped aside a bit hesitant from the state of his house.

Matt didn't care about the pizza or Corey's look. The second the main door closed behind them, he found himself tightly hugging Corey to him. Fuck, he was so relieved to see him better than how his mind and fears painted him.  
  
"I've missed you," he said as a kind of explanation for his unexpected visit. He didn't really know what else to say so he just stayed like that, knowing that the situation was a bit – or a lot – awkward, but at the same time it's been so them since their teenager years.

Corey hugged Matt to him at once, hiding his face in the crook of Matt's neck, deeply inhaling his missed scent. "I've missed you too. Sorry... Been too much in my brain and you know me…" he said with a shrug but didn't let Matt go. "It's a pig stall now here…" he chuckled a bit awkward, pulling back and looking Matt in the eye. "You okay?" he asked caressing Matt's face.

"I'm sorry too for being caught up in... well, life," Matt murmured, rubbing Corey's wide back and his heart was a bit breaking seeing the dark circles under his eyes and the tiredness in them. They meant mostly sleepless nights and the state of his lover and the house worried Matt more.  
  
Still, he put a warm smile on his face, leaning his head into the caressing hand a bit. "It's okay. I'll help clean up. Can I stay for a few days?" he asked, not hiding the hopefulness in his eyes. "I'm just a bit worried, that's all," he confessed. "I want to spend time with you, you know... I'm sorry if I should've come earlier."

"Upstairs is okay… I was based here and didn't move much…" Corey mumbled looking around the kitchen and the living room. "You can come whenever you want. And can stay too," he turned back to Matt with a sudden wide smile. "I should get a shower, though. Sorry... You don't have to worry or come… Or dunno…" Corey mumbled moving back and lost in his thoughts looking around the messy couch for something. "I'm so happy you're here. And just surprised. Let's just go up and I take a shower," he looked up at Matt again with his serious and little drained and disorientated gaze, then smiled warm again at Matt taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs.

Matt's dark eyes noticed the small but tell-tale details from the way Corey was acting. He was exhausted and disoriented as he kept babbling on and making excuses. Also his confession about not moving much and the tone he used made Matt's heart sink and beat himself up silently for being such an idiot.  
  
Still, the singer returned the warm smiles, although they didn't fully reach Corey's eyes. Matt swore to himself that he was going to change that – if he can – during his stay. Then he let their fingers lace together as he followed him.  
  
Upstairs Matt took off his backpack and while Corey got under the shower, he quickly changed the sheets before taking off his own clothes, wanting to wash down the stench of flying. Sneaking up behind that gorgeous naked man was even better. He kissed his shoulder then took the shower gel and this time it was Matt who washed Corey gently but thoroughly, focusing more on showing him love and care than anything sexual.  
  
Taking the lead now, he dried both of them off before leading the naked man back to the bed. "Get under the cover. I'll be right there," he smiled at Corey then went to the windows to pull the curtains in and to mute their phones. After he finally slid under the cover, he stroked the buff man's stubbly face and pecked his lips lovingly. "How about some nap?" he suggested, feeling that he could use one too, but knowing that Corey really had to catch up on some much-needed sleep.

"Nap sounds good. Anything you want," Corey smiled back, pulling Matt closer to his naked body to feel him as much it was possible. "Just promise me that you'll be here when I wake up too. I love you. Thank you for coming over," he whispered the end and pecked Matt's cute little lips while caressing his tattooed arm.

Matt bit his tongue before he could reply with an 'anything you obviously need', but instead he just let their bodies touch all the way, his hand stroking the damp long hair out of Corey’s face and neck.  
  
"I'll be here. I promise. If not right here like this then somewhere in the house," he chuckled a bit and slid his long arm around Corey, just gazing into the tired eyes. "I love you too and no need to thank me. I'm here with you because I want to, not because I had to," he smiled softly and leaned in for a bit longer peck on the sensual lips. "Now rest, baby. You need it."

Those words must have been magical. Because that was the last thing Corey heard and remembered. The next time he opened his eyes he felt a bit dizzy and thirsty. 

Sitting up he found the room the same – maybe he just closed his eyes for a minute – without Matt. Looking around he saw his stuff and backpack, so it wasn't a dream after all.   
  
Crawling out of bed he started to look for his lover. Going down the stairs he smelled food. That reminded him of being thirsty and hungry too.   
  
At the very clean kitchen he found Matt busy with the many dishes – a Japanese habit of making many kinds of food for one eating – lined up at the counter where there were already three kinds of garnish and some fish and chicken. All that made Corey smile and sneak behind Matt to hug him tight.   
  
"You look so good in my kitchen," he murmured kissing Matt's shoulder.

There was some music on in the background, coming from the living room's flat screen loud enough for Matt to hear but not loud enough to disturb Corey's rest. The tall singer was lost in his thoughts. He's been obviously cooking for a while to make time pass faster. He already cleaned up the kitchen and the living room somewhat after checking things on his phone once he woke up.  
  
It's been like four hours ago, but he didn't want to wake Corey who was finally sleeping deeply. He was so lost in what he was doing by the stove that first he didn't even hear the other's approach, but when he did, he smiled under his nose, expecting that hug from behind.  
  
The moment it happened, he leaned back against the wider warm body, pulling a wok with some perfectly done veggies to the side. "I love being in your kitchen. It's a good kitchen with everything I might need to cook for us," he smiled from ear-to-ear, already hearing that Corey was feeling a bit better.

Corey rubbed his nose to Matt's neck, feeling his heart do flips in joy from how he said 'us'. "Good. I'm hungry, you know... I was too... lazy to cook," he added kissing Matt's nape and let him go to get a glass of water.

Matt closed his eyes for a long moment to enjoy the nice shiver that ran down his tattooed spine under the old Metallica tee he had on. "It's okay, I made plenty of food. You know I like to cook," he shrugged on a light tone, not wanting to ruin the nice moment that felt also... cozy. Cooking dinner for just the two of them. It was definitely very couple-like and Matt liked it a lot.  
  
With that thought he busied himself with serving everything on the set table then sat down, waiting for Corey expectantly to start eating, because by then he was hungry too.

Corey watched his love being a busy kitchen fairy while drinking his water. "Wanna be the lady of the house?" he asked with a playful smile walking to the table. "You cleaned up all my shit too. Thank you. You're really the best," he looked around while sitting before the pile of food.   
  
The deep sleep did good for his brain and he felt more collected over himself and maybe his emotions. "Look… I'm sorry that you had to worry. And that I let my thoughts concur me. But I'm really very happy that you're here and I hope we can talk over some stuff and just enjoy a few days together." There. It wasn't bad to start it all.

"To be honest, it feels homey. I like spending time in your house and taking care of you... or napping on your side or just cooking and cleaning," his cheeks and the tip of his big ears turned a bit red, but he figured he had to voice these feelings more openly now to reassure Corey that it wasn't a problem and that he enjoyed being in his presence or space.  
  
The small smile stayed on Matt's face as he was listening to Corey, though his dark eyes turned more serious. "I've been worrying about you and Paolo ever since I knew you. But of course that has changed towards you. I want you to be happy... to make you happy. So I'm glad you feel like that about my visit. I'm happy to be here too. And I enjoy the fact that my presence is wanted here," he confessed, nodding while putting a little from everything on his plate then he looked up into Corey's more rested face. "I know we have to talk about a lot of things and I agree. We have to figure out quite some things to make this work between us. Speak your mind, please. I'm yours for the next week or so."

"Only that short?" Corey chuckled, packing food on his plate too. "I think I have to think it all over too. Let's just eat for now?" he smiled showing his dimples off and his soft eyes to hopefully melt Matt. He was a little afraid how to voice his fears without offending the other one. His biggest fear was that Matt doesn’t want him as seriously as he did. And his brain couldn't let that thought go.

And melting Matt he did, resulting in more blushing and a shy but loving smile as he dropped his eyes humming in agreement. "Yes, before it gets cold. We can talk next to a drink or something afterwards," he added and started eating, glimpsing up at his new-old lover time after time with a soft and adoring look as he let free reign to his blossoming emotions. Which he'd suppressed for such a long time. He just hoped that he'd be able to convince Corey that he wasn't going to dance back and that his feelings were true.

And watching the shy blushing and smiling Matt made all the dark thoughts vanish from Corey's mind. He could only feel and think about how adorable his love was and how amazing it was that he was there and cooked such delicious meals and he just wanted to pull him against his body and caress and kiss him senseless....   
  
"It all tastes amazing. And... you see and know how I've been… So how have you been at home? How's things with Ashley?" Corey asked, gathering his courage around the time when he finished eating.

"I'm happy you like the food," Matt said after swallowing some chicken and rice. Of course the compliment warmed his heart, because he wanted to help (and also impress) Corey. "She's happy that I'm back for a while, though is busy with a few bigger design projects, so it's not a problem that I'm here. I think she was even relieved a bit that I got out of her way," he joked chuckling a bit, but kinda sensed where this conversation was going.

"That's good," Corey smiled. "Want a beer? From that I have a few," he chuckled too and went to fetch the beers from the fridge. Also using the time to collect his thoughts.   
  
"Maybe… Maybe we should just enjoy your stay. I'm sorry… There are so many things I don't even know where and how to start talking or asking about…" he said after sitting back and facing Matt with a sigh. "But what I really need and want is you being here with me and kiss and cuddle and make out... Damn I'm a fucking teenager again…" he laughed a little, nervously shaking his head.

"Yeah, sure," Matt watched Corey closely as he moved around to fetch the beers. Taking one he opened it and took a sip before answering, his eyes staying warm. "It's okay. I feel like that too, because... this is a new situation for both of us," Matt said then stood to walk over to Corey to slide his long fingers onto his nape. Leaning down to the sitting man, he kissed him sweet and deep before taking his hand.  
  
"Some cuddling and more kisses await the teenagers on the living room couch. Come on, no one else is at home," he winked down at Corey playfully and tugged on his hand to pull him towards their destination. Everything else could wait for a while.

Corey let himself be guided and pushed down on the couch giggling. Once he sat he pulled Matt into his arms and on his lap. "You know that I love it when you're bossy with me? That is all new too," he rubbed the slender back with his big hands while getting lost in the dark eyes. Yeah... Matt was there in his arms and wanted him.. For now only that mattered.

"New? I thought I'd bossed you around enough during the years," he grinned a bit teasingly as he got comfortable on Corey's lap, enjoying the touches as he hugged the guitarist to him.   
  
He completely zoned out on where they'd left their beers. Not that he cared. He felt that he was right where he was supposed to be. To that thought he started pecking Corey's bearded face. "If you want, I can get bossier with you right now..." the singer murmured low.

"Well maybe in the band, but not like this…" Corey said smiling and kissing Matt's chest and looked up when he moved closer and closed his eyes from the kisses on his face. "I would love it so much... Be bossy, baby..." Corey whispered with a bit of a dirty tone and gripping a little on his lover’s side.

Grinning from ear to ear first, Matt thought for a moment before tipping his head up a bit, trying to look all bossy. Of course it was to make Corey smile or giggle so he could see his cute dimples again. Which Matt loved more than he ever told him.  
  
Then he quickly moved to straddle the other man, stroking his hair as his slender thighs pressed against Corey. "Kiss me then. Like you mean it!" he whispered close to the inviting lips.

Of course Corey giggled at Matt. But the more serious bossiness made him inhale loudly and stroke those long thighs that practically held him strongly in place. He always did that to him... Corey's senses got overflowing with Matt. The other's scent and closeness and taste… his shapey cute lips… always made him want to kiss Matt for hours. The order he gave with a slight hunger in his tone just made the buff guy lean forward and kiss him deep and sensual like there was no tomorrow.

 _Wow._ That's what crossed the singer's mind as he was kissing back just as enthusiastic, fingers lightly scratching Corey's nape. His body was starting to get very excited and interested in what they were doing. And he kinda really felt as if they were two teenagers left alone in the house, trying to make the best of the rare occasion.  
  
But in truth they were grown men now and had all the time in the world, so Matt let that kiss go on for a couple of minutes, loving the touches of the big and warm hands all over his body.  
  
His own moved down from Corey's nape and chest too, to caress the adored body wherever Matt could. "Your kisses are so amazing," he panted onto Corey's mouth then slid a hand under the sweatpants his lover pulled on before joining him in the kitchen.

"Your long fingers too..."Corey moaned closing his eyes and threw his head back. There was something on his mind ever since they started getting closer again. And the way Matt teased his already very hard cock made that thought end up at his lips, finally. "You ever thought about me as your bottom? Opened up by those fingers and fucked by you as you wanted it..?" he whispered opening his lust-filled eyes.

To that suggestion Matt's wet fingers paused a moment on the hard shaft as he thought it over, his lust-filled eyes meeting Corey's. Well, it made his cock itch, although he had planned originally something else for them. But yeah...  
  
"You'd want that?" he asked a bit breathless as his hand freed Corey from under the fabric of his pants then Matt did the same after reaching under his boxers. He spit into his palm then took both of them in his hand to slowly jerk both hard cocks. "It's an idea that's appealing to me, I won't lie about it..."

Corey watched what his love did and some deep pleased grunts left him from the way Matt's throbbing cock was rubbed against his. "Oh I want that alright…" he panted, eyes never leaving that wonderful sight. "I masturbated quite a lot to the fantasy of you dominating me and taking me as you want..."   
  
His hands reached back to grab the small butt of Matt and pull him closer. Hips slowly bucking against and into that wet warm hand and cock. "I know you would feel amazing...."

The singer had to bite his bottom lip for a moment from feeling the thicker cock buck and slide against his then he pushed his ass a bit against the grabbing hands, bucking a bit harder back and forth.  
  
"You did? I had no idea... although..." Matt tried to think clearly, but it was getting harder with every mind-numbing sensation. But he remembered how a few years ago – unlike Corey – his friend stuck longer around a tall tech guy with probably Korean origins. At that time he found it a bit strange, but he never tried to pry on Corey's sexual life. Or not really, if we don't count the joking around and stuff.  
  
Now that he confessed pleasuring himself to imagining Matt doing these things to him... The tech guy probably helped him fulfill those fantasies. Which was a bit weird now that the puzzle pieces were falling into place – but flattering at the same time too.  
  
"Where's the lube?" That's all he asked on a turned on, hoarse voice, assuming that his kinky friend would keep a bottle in arm’s reach of the couch.

Corey just moaned deep reaching under the cushion of the couch and placed a half-empty tube next to them.

"I was lonely," he added to the questioning look on Matt's face. His heart was speeding up fast. Matt was really gonna do this… He was already losing his mind from being rubbed against the other leaking and bucking dick. His breathing got even heavier from the thoughts alone as he licked his lips. "What you want me to do to please you?" he whispered. Matt knew about his kinky games so it was worth a try to indicate that dominant role for him.

Matt took the tube and pecked Corey's lips in an understanding manner from the confession. It also probably meant that he wasn't fucking around with his buddies since being back home. That moved the singer and he kissed Corey more passionately and demanding for a minute.  
  
Coming up for air was a good idea and he used his time to revel in the shiver that was playing on his spine since Corey's question. Yes, Matt knew about some of the stuff his friend has picked up during the years. He'd told stories or Matt simply heard them from here and there. So it wasn't such a shock, even if this role was quite new to the singer when it came to men and especially Corey.  
  
But not letting his mind to overthink it and make him chicken out, Matt tried to get into the role with putting on one of his more serious and maybe stern masks, back straightening immediately. It all happened two moments before he stood up in front of Corey and pulled his tee over his head to toss it aside. "Take off your shirt and lie down on your back."

"As you wish," Corey swallowed watching his friend all kind of cold and strict standing there. It just fueled the fire that made him itch more from the inside to take a another step with this amazing man.   
  
Doing as he was told, Corey laid back all naked on the couch. His cock rock-hard and jumping for attention, dripping pre-cum over his slightly hairy little belly. And was just waiting for the next instruction.

Pushing his own boxers down too, Matt was all naked now as well, watching as his wish was granted. "Good," he murmured, his hand holding the tube maybe a bit firmer than necessary, but he was trying to fight off his nervousness and appear all cool and strict and shit. He wanted to please Corey so badly. And this was for both of them.  
  
Matt knew that approaching this whole situation from this angle was to help him adjust easier too and for that he loved Corey even more. But now he had to stop thinking too much and follow his instincts. Which told him to move, so he did.  
  
Hitting the side of a thigh with the back of his hand, he barked shortly at Corey. "Pull up and open them!" Swallowing hard when his wish was granted again, he climbed between the welcoming legs and put the closed tube on Corey's belly as a constant reminder what was going to come soon. But even if it felt a bit like stalling to Matt, he first wanted to play with the hardening nipples for a while – rubbing, pinching and sucking on them a bit harder than he usually would.

Corey chewed hard on his bottom lip. Not knowing if he was allowed to moan or make a sound. This Matt who gave him sweet pain and torture was very much of his liking and made him feel wanted like never before.   
  
Not just wanted. Wanted by Matt. And he had to use all his willpower not to move and hug and kiss his lover all over. Hesitantly his right hand moved to caress the short curls while his muffled moans got louder from those sharp teeth around his nipple.

"No touching just yet," he paused to emphasize his words then bit the already swollen and sensitive nipple. "But I want to hear your sounds and whatever you want to voice," he added, a bit nervous if he was doing this right, but tried to push that self-doubt down again.  
  
He took the lube and squirted some into his palm, wetting his long fingers before continuing with kisses and bites down on Corey's adored little belly.   
  
"You taste so good..." That he told Corey once he had cleaned up the pre-cum and sucked on the thick cock a few times while his fingertips were playing around that tight hole. But now... now he was pushing the middle steadily in while lightly nipping on the erection in front of his face.

To be honest, Corey couldn't have held his grumbling moan back even if he wasn’t allowed. This all was just too mind-blowing for him.

After all those years craving and imagining how it would happen, finally he could feel Matt's long finger… "Holy fucking shit..." he mumbled as a light wave of pleasure rushed over him in a shiver. Lifting his head to see what he could, he moved against the probing finger and pushed his inner muscles against it, opening up fast with ease for his love. "You feel so awesome... Please… Can you add more, please...?" he breathed as he bucked his hips, his dick against those soft lips and his ass to feel that finger deeper.

"Someone's impatient," Matt chuckled low, but glad that he was doing this right. It felt a bit weird to do this to someone else. He remembered it from the past where he had a few attempts under the shower to finger himself. But this was different. The tight hotness around him was... mind-blowing once again. Because he imagined how it would feel around him and also the reactions his exploring finger caused to Corey were priceless.  
  
But he added a second wet finger in the end, slowly fucking them both deeper. He got so lost in what he was doing that Matt had to remind himself to sometimes kiss or lick or suck on Corey's cock too.  
  
The third one came soon and he had to stare at the hungry hole that was pulling his fingers deeper and deeper. Matt gave in to his instincts once again and curled them in search of that magical spot.

For basically not having any experience with men in this Matt was doing it all so, so well. Corey couldn't keep his joy-filled moans in and a few beads of sweat have already formed on his pale skin. Some collected on his belly too or slid down on his temples.  
  
His meaty thighs closed around Matt unwillingly as he swayed his hips, feeling more of those fingers inside.   
  
But when his prostate got rubbed over, his body redacted wildly. Arching his back and his breathless yell echoed from the walls of the silent house. "Matty... Fuck… Oh God… It was so long… Fuck… There… Rub it more… P…please... I wanted you for so long... Arrrgggg..." he kept mumbling and squirming in pleasure, panting and moaning from each stroke of those wonderful fingers.

Matt had to divide his attention between watching his strong fingers moving in and out of the willing body and Corey's flushed and sweaty face. "Damn, you're so hot like this!" It tore itself out of him, feeling more pre-cum slowly slide down on his own throbbing cock.  
  
From Corey's broken words he understood that it's been a while that someone did him and it only fuelled Matt's desire to give him what he needed. That's why he gave him more rubs, loving how responsive the bigger body was to every little move his fingers made in that tight heat.  
  
"I can't wait any longer. Hope you're ready for me..." he huffed hoarsely, although he knew Corey had waited long enough already. Pulling his fingers out, he quickly slicked up his long cock some more then he crawled on top of his lover and pressed against the wet opening, letting nature take its course, his tip breaching Corey then pushing and fucking further and further in with each careful move. Now Matt let out his strong voice too, not being able to control himself anymore, because that hot and tight feeling around his dick was messing with his mind.

Corey was speechless. He held onto Matt's shoulders and his hips never stopped swirling and bucking to meet up with that hard stabbing cock. He tried to relax his muscles more to let them feel each other fully as much as they could.   
  
"Fuck me harder... Oh god you feel so amazing... I love you so much…" he breathed opening his hazy eyes and smiling softly at Matt.

This was kinda familiar yet completely new to the singer as he was more than half-way in, his body trembling, tattooed skin breaking out in goose bumps all over. Corey was amazing with meeting his thrusts like that and Matt didn't even have the mind or words to comment on touching him without permission.  
  
He was too far gone in the new sensations as he shifted a bit, leaning on his forearms next to Corey, so their bellies could brush together. He could feel the hard dick leaving wet trails on his lower belly. "So good..." Matt groaned and leaned down to kiss him rough and demanding and maybe a bit desperate as passion took over and he rammed back harder inside.

Corey's nails dig into Matt's soft skin and he had to leave those sweet lips to yell out from the way pleasure ran over his nerves as Matt entered him deeper and rubbed along all his sensitive spots.

"Yes... Don't hold back... I'm your man… Let it all go…" he panted and moaned kissing along Matt's face to ask again for a kiss and he pushed his butt down again to welcome that hard thrust that brought them both closer to their release.

How was it possible that only a few words could have an effect on Matt as if someone threw gasoline on a fire? Because he felt like that. His nape and back were suddenly hot and tingly as he forced his muscles to move faster and harder, finally all of his cock ramming home. He pulled one of Corey's legs higher around his narrow hips to hit his prostate from a better angle and he found himself sucking and biting on the thick and salty neck, his own growls and moans of pleasure yelled into Corey's shoulder.  
  
It was so fucking intense! His ass was moving faster and harder with each move, balls slapping against Corey with a wet sound, his cock throbbing and oozing pre-cum like crazy, the pressure building fast at the base of his spine, still he could keep up this crazy pace for a couple of more minutes, dying a little with each moan and babbled nonsense. He was falling deeper and deeper.  
  
"So, so good to me..." he forced himself to lift his head and look Corey in the eye as he kept fucking him hard and deep. "Come on! Cum for me! Now..." he groaned onto the red lips and finally gave his man the kiss he was longing for.

At last!!! Corey got the real hard fuck he ached for from that very special man between his legs. It seemed Matt got the message that he could, and should let go of himself more than with females and was ramming frantically into him. Hitting his prostate with each move Corey could only mumble half-audible curses and love confessions and he was pushed more and more closer to the edge by that amazing hard shaft – around which his muscles were tightening more and more often as his orgasm was building up. And it didn't take long to lock Matt by his cock inside his body as the waves of pleasure took over his body and made it convulse around the leaking member and leave small cramps all over his muscles while he bit and sucked on Matt's tongue in his rapture, soothing his sperm onto their bellies.

It was insanely hot. All of it. Matt couldn't remember ever fucking someone this hard, releasing all of his urges and instincts on someone who could take it so well. His whole body was trembling violently by then and he couldn't stop moaning or yelling and panting. He was so damn close too as he freed his tongue just to bite hard on Corey's bottom lip.  
  
His groan was loud and animalistic as he felt that tight ass gripping him hard over and over again, the wetness on their brushing tummies driving Matt crazy. He forced himself to keep going and fuck Corey through his intense orgasm then the singer was falling too, his hips bucking uncontrollably as he exploded into Corey's ass. The pleasure was blinding and frying every remaining brain cell in his head as he pressed his eyes shut, body cramping, cock filling the hot channel with his cum.  
  
Then he was kissing his man like there was no tomorrow, putting every burning emotion into that deep kiss while they tried to breathe through their noses.

Corey returned the kiss blindly and tried to grip on Matt and hold him to his trembling body as close as he could.   
  
It was all he ever wished for. Matt was so perfect. The guitarist felt moved and melting from all the love and emotion he could feel from his man. Yes, finally Matty was his man and nothing could erase from his brain what happened between them.   
  
Calming down a bit the kiss turned into sweet loving pecks as Corey was caressing the nape and back of his lover. Smiling full of love between the kisses.  "You're amazing…" he whispered onto the soft lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After napping through most of the previous day, the morning found Matt rested in Corey's arms. His tattooed back was towards the long-haired man as Matt was the little spoon. It was kinda cute and romantic. Like that bath they took once they could get up from the couch. Where Matt fucked Corey, his man for the very first time. It didn't start like that, but quickly turned into that hot coupling.

Which shook Matt's whole world on different levels. While gazing down into the familiar pair of eyes. He could see how moved, satisfied and in love Corey was in that moment. Frankly, it was a bit scary for Matt, but also such a good feeling. And as he looked deep into himself while caressing the beloved face, placing soft loving kisses all over it, he realized that he felt the same way and not just because he just took Corey. Which, of course, was a big step for both of them. But because it probably made another wall crumble down in the singer.

Now while lying there with Corey's arm around his middle, Matt was staring into the air, his mind running a mile a minute. He tried not to give too much space for his anxiety and doubts. He rather focused on the positive side of things. He still felt light-headed and happy. No one ever wanted him as Corey did.

The long-haired man was mostly wide awake while Matt was sleeping in his arms.   
  
Also when he woke up and got lost in his thoughts. The happening of yesterday also stirred up the guitarist and his mind didn't let him sleep for various reasons. For one, how amazing it felt to be owned by Matt. He did everything so perfect and Corey wondered if he got too honest about his feelings for the singer. He could see the only half-second long, but still appearing fear in the dark eyes. But they agreed to be honest and not hide what they feel for each other...   
  
The other thing was the fear he had from his own feelings. Now nothing was stopping them. Matt was here and seemed to love and want him back, despite his minor insecurities, which Corey tired to wipe away. But his own feelings got liberated from Matt's responses and what if he can't hold back again... He kept trying to not get carried away and remind himself that they were trying out how it would work and how they feel. So it means Matt can chicken out any time and Corey has to be okay with it. If he wanted to be honest, in this relatively short period of time he got much more than he ever dared to hope for from Matt and this... relationship. So if anything comes he really just has to be grateful for what happened.   
  
But he felt how much more he could get lost in the love he now gave some more freedom to bloom and take over him. If he lets all that go and enjoys it... how damaged will he get when it all ends? He got so caught up in the darkening thoughts of how and what could end this that he didn't realize he blew his cover and sighed painfully a few times, rubbing his nose to Matt's nape.

Moving his heavily tattooed arm, Matt put it on Corey's around his middle to caress it. "Such heavy thoughts so early in the morning," the singer chuckled a bit to lighten the atmosphere that got kinda heavy around them. "I'm right here. I won't go anywhere. Except for the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth. And probably the kitchen to make us breakfast. Sounds good?" he asked then smiled at Corey reassuringly over his shoulder, offering his lips for a good morning peck.  
  
In the last couple of days Matt's been braver than any time in his life – or at least that's how he felt while winning battle after battle with his own mind to be able to be freely together with Corey. It wasn't easy, but he felt it was so worth it. Honestly, from all the people in his life, Corey knew him the best. He's been there for him since nearly the beginning when he was just a naive little snotty kid wanting to play music in a band and one day become a rock star. Matt had confided in his long-haired friend more than in anyone else. Corey was... so very important in his life and that's why he didn't want to fuck this up. It was enough to chicken out once in the past. Now he wanted to do things right.  
  
That's why he knew that they really had to talk to lay down a stronger foundation to their blooming relationship. He wanted this to work now that they were getting so close.

"Sorry…" Corey mumbled and gave the morning kiss to his love. "I didn't dare to sleep. I was afraid I wake up and realize it all was just a dream…" he laughed a little smiling tiredly at Matt. Moving his man around to be able to face him he rubbed his nose to Matt's. "How are you feeling? You've been up and thinking for a while too…" he looked deep into the black eyes, ignoring the lines about Matt going to pee and cook to keep him just a bit longer in his arms.

Caressing Corey's upper-arm and shoulder, Matt smiled a bit at him. "It certainly feels a bit like a dream, but it isn't. We're here. Finally. I had no idea that this could feel so good. I was so afraid. I still am at times, but yesterday... on the couch. It was something else. So intense. I loved it. I also fell more in love with you," Matt whispered honestly. "I hope you believe it that I mean it and I'm not just saying it. You were right. This is much more than about sex. This is a relationship that I want to make it work and not mess it up. I was just thinking about how important you are to me. And I won't lie, it's still a bit scary, but I'm working on it. But one thing I feel strong is that I won't run this time. Please, try to believe and accept that, okay? I know it'll probably take time like some stuff will take time for me too, but... Can you try it for me?"

Corey nodded caressing Matt's face. "I'm trying. And I trust you. I have my own fears but I fully trust you in that you would not hurt me on purpose. And that you love me and want this to work. Still… if you feel that it's not working or too much for you or... dunno... I don't want you to stay with me because you feel sorry for me or us. I believe you. And also I believe in us," he said on a serious tone but smiled with love at the singer, pecking his lips.

"Good. That's all I'm asking for now. You trusting and believing in me and us. I needed to hear and know that to feel... safer and be able to deal with my fears. Does it make sense to you?" Matt pecked Corey's lips back. "Also... I'd like you to... talk to me. Open up some more about your fears. I'll try to do the same. Maybe after breakfast? We can't put off these discussions any longer. We have to talk about what we want and where we want to take this and how to make it work. On and off tour," he ran his slender fingers through Corey's long strands of hair.

"Okay. Breakfast and coffee and we talk. I promise," Corey gave in. "I love you…" he chimed in too, kissing Matt once more and laid him back on the bed before getting up and running to the bathroom before him giggling.

It took a moment for Matt to get what was going on then laughed too, but instead of chasing Corey, he got up slowly and walked into the bathroom naked and with a small smile on his lips, just letting his dark eyes have their fill of looking at his man. Yeah, his man. Matt instinctively knew that it was true. From the way Corey smirked and looked at him... the way he begged for it on that couch.  
  
To stop the effects of those memories on his body, he rather went to the sink to quickly brush his teeth and wash his face to wake up some more before joining Corey under the shower for a nice kissing session before breakfast.

 ***

For not having anything else to do really, after breakfast they settled themselves on THAT couch. Corey swore to call it like that from now on.   
  
He was fooling around all morning but that was just to ease himself up for the serious talk they decided to finally have. He still hasn’t had any idea of how to form all his fears into words that wouldn't be hurtful or make Matt back off...

Sitting cross-legged in one corner with a pillow put behind him to keep Matt's back straight, he sipped on some tea with honey, watching Corey closely. It was obvious that he was just as nervous about this heart-to-heart talk like Matt. He was hesitating and listening to his instincts, Matt started the talk with some reassurance in case Corey needed that.  
  
"Look, relax, Corey. I'll listen to you and look at things from your perspective too. I want us to be honest with each other. Strong foundation, remember?" he smiled warmly at his lover. "Start with the first thing that pops into your mind. And then we can work ourselves deeper into this shit," he winked. "I have a strong resolve now and I love you too. Speak freely, please," he finished on a soft tone with a tiny underlying tone that could remind Corey of that more dominant persona from the day before.

"Okay..." Corey sighed pulling his still wet hair out of his face. Matt was right and taking a deep breath he just decided to listen to that demanding tone in his love's voice and start from the middle... 

"So... The first thing that always comes back in my mind is... We are working now on this. And want a real lasting relationship. So..." Corey rubbed his neck a bit uneasy "so what will Ashley say to that? How will that work? You having me as your lover and visit while not working with the band and spend time and have sex and all..." he blurted all out then bit his lip.

Maybe it was really the magic of that couch, but Matt felt more collected now that he was taking small sips from his tea while listening to the other man. "I've been already thinking about this quite a lot," Matt said. "You know how Ashley has been teasing us about our 'bromance' since the very beginning, right? Well... she has eyes and probably knows what she's talking about. I think she'd be okay with it, but I'll have to talk to her about it once I go home. I don't want to lie to her either. But the sooner, the better, I think..."  
  
He added the last sentence and knew that Corey probably understood the real meaning of it: the less deep they let themselves into this relationship, the less it would hurt if Ashley had a negative response. It would definitely put a strain on both their personal and professional lives too. That was probably the most risky thing in this. Matt loved his wife and Corey too. He didn't want to lose one or both.  
  
"But before anything... I have a question to you too. Will it be enough for you to love me in secret like this? I mean... obviously those who have to know will probably know about us. But not the fans or the media. Not right now at least. But maybe never. I don't know... I just... can't deal with that aspect for a while. What do you say?" he asked and now it was Matt's turn to feel anxious.

"Of course. That one is for sure!" Corey replied at once. "I don't like to share my life around. Maybe hate it even more than you do and I took it really hard when the so called 'fans' were picking on us as teens, remember? Plus I understand it would be a huge weight on you to explain all the time about how your bigamy works and why. And we don't owe anyone any explanations. Who needs to know I think already does, just think about what Paolo said. Our bromance is pretty obvious," he chuckled.

Matt could practically feel as relief spread through his whole body. "Thank you. And I remember too vividly, yeah. I don't want to put anyone through that or worse. I won't lie, it is also a big relief to me. I mean... I don't want to keep you as my dirty secret. I don't want to hide what we have, but... life sucks at times and certain situations, I guess," he chuckled on a bit lighter tone, finally finishing his tea and putting the mug on the table.  
  
"Yes, the bromance has been there for a long time. I guess Paolo will be all 'fucking finally' or something about this," Matt grinned a bit more then sighed. "You have no idea how happy I am that we agree on this. It's been making me sick with worry a few times while I was thinking of you and us back at home."

"Well I'm glad it's settled, yes. I'm still nervous about Ashley, though. I know she knows some of the things we've done. And she liked me and stuff like that. But still..." Corey sighed "the other things that keep rolling in my mind are the thoughts of you backing away. I'm sorry. I know I let it happen before and it's my fault. But I'm willing to open up for you… For this thing between us… And I just don't know... in case I let myself really be so in love like I can… how it would feel if and when it ends."

"I'd lie if I said I'm not nervous about Ashley a bit, but let me worry about that for a while," he reached out a hand. "Come a bit closer. I like you being close to me," Matt added and it was true. As sappy as it sounded, being close to Corey always made him feel better. And stronger when they had to face the difficulties of life.  
  
"I know that's probably a deeply rooted fear for you. And as we said before, it's both our faults. Not just yours," he said on a determined deep voice, hoping that Corey would at least accept that. "I... I think that I understand your fear too. About the letting your emotions fully go thing. This... this is very new between us. I mean the actual being together part. I guess we'll walk through the steps and enjoy being together when we can. On the tour and during writing and recording it won't be a problem and we'll figure out the rest. You... you don't have anyone now? Steady I mean."

"Okay. I'll try to not shy away," Corey added with a smile. He couldn't help but always smile when Matt was close to him. After sitting closer he even pulled the slender man into his arms.   
  
"And nope. No steady or nothing from like... almost a year and a half. I just... dunno… Got tired of the fuck buddies and used the time away recording and touring to distance myself from them," he shrugged and turned a bit red on his cheeks as he thought about the main reason. That none of those sex partners were Matt…

"I'll try not to shy away too," Matt chuckled a bit as he relaxed into Corey's arms, blushing a bit from knowing that Corey seemed to be only his at the moment. "You know... I mean I know that it probably sounds selfish, but it makes me feel good knowing that there's no one else. I know it's fucked up from me to say while having Ashley at home... and that I have no right to say this or expect this from you. But it's still a good feeling," he said low, cheeks coloring a bit too.  
  
"But I don't want you to feel bound to me. I don't want to suffocate you or monopolize you, so to say. I think it's just fair if the opportunity presents itself that you have fun with someone else too, I guess. Although Ash is a bit different, because she's a woman and my wife. Damn, this is so confusing,” he laughed shortly. "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

"You know I swing both ways," Corey shrugged "but since I didn't want anyone else who came my way and even those who was in my circles for sexual reasons, I doubt that now that I can have you and you want me I would come across anyone that would trigger my urges," he leaned in to peck Matt's lips. He just felt the need for it. "You don't suffocate me. It's my own decision because I felt better that way. The only lover I have is...." he made a dramatic face raising his left hand. "And at times that purple thing in my nightstand drawer," he chuckled from the thought that he just gave away his "toy storage" for Matt.

"I know you like both. I meant that Ash has been my steady partner and wife for a very long time. But I get it. It was your decision," Matt smiled and kissed Corey's jaw line. "And I hope you know that you're the only man I ever felt drawn to or want and love..."  
  
Then it was time for some laughing, ending with a little naughty smirk in the corner of Matt's lips. "Oh really? Then you'll have to show me my rival upstairs soon," he said while caressing said left hand.  
  
"But there's another important thing I want to talk about with you..." he murmured, collecting his courage. He could feel that talking a bit like this about such pressing matters was already helping on them. And now that they finally opened up, things were just flooding out of them. "So... about the dynamic between us. In bed. Like... You surprised me a bit yesterday when you wanted me to boss you around and take you so roughly..." he cleared his suddenly dry throat, turning a bit redder. "How... how do you see us doing this?"

"Errr... What do you mean? I mean I thought it worked wonderfully between us," Corey asked back a bit confused about what Matt really wanted to ask. "I mean... I like to give and get as well. I like to be dominated and I like role play... I also like simple sweet cuddly love making and wild mating too," he laughed shortly. "Just what the mood brings for me I guess."

By the time Corey stopped talking, Matt could feel the tip of his ears burning too. Obviously he couldn't express himself well enough. Taking a deep breath he tried to collect his thoughts for a moment. "Okay... so yes, it worked amazing. I just got confused a bit about this dominating thing. Thought you might expect me to be always like that with you. Which I'm not sure that I'd be able to do. I mean... I'm not used to it and know just the basics. This is where you being more experienced comes in...." he scratched his own slightly stubbly chin.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, it was fun and even mind-blowing. But I like to switch things up like you do. So we agree on that too. Good," he bit his bottom lip, glimpsing a bit embarrassed and shy at Corey. "I'm sorry. I suck at this."

"Yeah... You know in such communities people like me are called exactly that. A ‘switch’. One who enjoys being a bottom and a top and being dominated and submissive too. It's all okay, Matty. We are talking it over. Also... I don't want you to be… Err… like intimidated by my experiences. Because with you it's all new. This with you is brand new for me too. Only some technical part is what I have more knowledge of. But otherwise... " the big guy took a sharp inhale as he blushed all over till his thick neck too "otherwise you are the first for me. Like... God it sounds so silly and fluffy... But it's true. I only wanted to have a relationship with you. That's why I said to you that it's much more than just sex for me. I think it was back in our teen years too. I know it was more of a sexual experience for you… And I let you go probably ‘cause of that too. Because I felt like this for you even then. And if you couldn't it would have hurt me more in the end. I never had no one for long. You know that... I could never imagine myself as a partner for anyone else. Or to get emotionally and like... spiritually close to anyone beside you…"

The more Corey talked, the more Matt felt those words put his mind at ease. He relaxed back against his lover and kept caressing his chest and shoulder.  
  
Also Matt was kinda floored by Corey's confession. "I had no idea that all was because of me..." he swallowed hard. It was mind-blowing, really. He knew that Corey usually kept people at arm's length, even those with whom he slept. But Matt didn't know he was keeping himself from a steady relationship because of him. Suddenly he felt bad that he was doing this unknowingly to someone. Especially someone who was so important and vital in his life.  
  
"I was just a curious and all over the place kid back then. And when I started feeling more than just curiosity, I've got scared and pulled back," he nodded, caressing the cutely flushed face and neck. "It makes me feel bad to think that in case we didn't get to this point, you'd have kept yourself from getting into a serious relationship. Because of waiting on me. I'm so sorry that you had to wait for so long," he whispered and for a moment he thought that then Corey must have felt horrible and in pain when Matt married Ashley.  
  
But before anxiety could choke Matt and take a hold of him, he took a few deep breaths and smiled a bit at Corey. "Still, all these things you just told me helped ease things in my mind. I see clearer now. Thank you. Is there something you want to ask from me?"

"First of all. You don't have to say sorry for anything. I never said or expressed in any way what I felt and thought. By now with time I know and understand how it was my fault. It's okay. Even more okay because just like now, back then I only wanted to get what you can give. And you were not ready or in the need of me, us... So it's okay. If it's forced it's not real and honest," Corey said kissing Matt shortly. "And I can ask the same… How you see this? And us sexual-wise? How you imagine it. What are your needs and how would you want it if you think of the future?"

"Okay. I guess you're right. I definitely wasn't ready. I... we probably needed all this time to get here. Nothing's a coincidence, right?" he giggled a bit nervously then took another deep breath, just playing with the fabric of Corey's tee while thinking for a moment.  
  
"I think... I think I'd like to try out both roles. The top and the bottom too. The latter in a bit more time as it's something I feel like I still have to work myself towards. Last night was a big step not just for us but for me personally too..." he started, rolling his thoughts over his mind a bit more to sound more coherent. "Also, I want the romantic part of a relationship too. It keeps me grounded and relaxes me. Like the small gestures, touches, looks, the vanilla stuff. But I like the idea of roleplaying too. And I definitely want to meet Mr. Purple upstairs," he chuckled. "As for the future? All these. Whatever we get in the mood for. In whatever direction we'll build this thing. Or will build itself."

"That's good. I am like that with intimacy. What we are both in the mood for comes. Sex is for pleasure. We should enjoy it as it comes. Aaaaaand.... dunno if you're ready for Mr. Purple and his friends..." he laughed and winked teasingly.

"It seems we really are a good match in many ways," Matt grinned from ear-to-ear and stole a kiss. "Okay, so let's see if I am ready for them!" he lightly bit Corey's bottom lip then climbed off the couch to take his hand and drag him upstairs to discover and play with some of the contents of that naughty drawer. They definitely needed some fun after such serious topics...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the following little more than one week the new lovers spent time on getting closer. And were more couple-like as a result of all the cuddling and cooking and being in each other's arms nearly all the time.  
  
Corey felt happy and strange the same time from all that. But he tried his best to put aside all the doubts his brain tried to create in the thoughts of how it will be after they get back to be with the band and crew and all... He just tried to enjoy what he got from Matt and show his love for the singer as much as he could.  
  
Of course, he got plenty. Matt was a bit of a house fairy with the cooking and packing things to keep it neat. Also after getting known 'the drawer' Matt got a bit more experimenting on Corey and the big guy loved all of it. Also the creative ways his lover could fuck him. And the fact that it was mind-blowing not just because they did it on 'THE COUCH' the first time after a decade of him longing for that. Because it got even better if that was possible. And Corey opened his deep emotions and heart more up for the handsome samurai – as he called Matt since they were kids.  
  
But all good things come to an end. And Matt had to go back home. Leaving Corey to balance with his thoughts and feelings, pouring all into love songs till the time arrived to go back on the road with the band.

Spending those days with Corey was good for Matt too. He was more confident and settled about this whole new relationship they were in now. His stay definitely helped adding a more solid foundation to what they were starting.  
  
But Matt had to face another important conversation with his wife. He was kinda scared and very nervous about it. It didn't help on his anxiety, but he tried to keep in control and fight it like he did in the past countless of times.  
  
He also kept in touch with Corey through Skype and phone calls and video chat and messages during the days that were left before travelling to start the European leg of the tour. It wasn't just to keep making Corey feel loved and wanted. It was also because Matt got used to living with him and being around him and the singer also missed his man.  
  
Then finally it was the day of flying to Europe. It was good to see the others again and the usual excitement of the tour got under the lean singer's tattooed skin. But seeing Corey again after the last week or so at home was the best. It was like... getting home, being able to breathe a bit easier again. Of course it didn't take long for Paolo to pick up on the changed vibes and flying sparks in the air.

Corey met up with Paolo on his way to the airport's meeting point with the others. The topic of him and Matt didn't come up on the short walk but of course no one was blind. When Corey spotted his man from afar, he became deaf to Paolo's chatter. He could only see the tall lean guy being all bossy and looking over the item list with the tour manager.

"Someone has a very stupid smile... So he did go to check on you, huh?" Paolo added with a dirty smirk. "Who was on top?" he asked from both Corey and Matt when they arrived to their singer.

Raising a brow to that question once the tour manager was off satisfied that everything seemed to be in order, Matt snorted. "You will, on top of the plane," he rolled his eyes, still in bossy mode, but there was a small smile in the corner of his lips.  
  
Well, that at least shut up their friend for a little while and they could board the plane without any problems. Matt's mind was still full of that look he caught on Corey's face before the boys got to him. Right until he settled by the window seat, Corey sitting on his right side –effectively blocking everyone else from view.  
  
Matt smiled under his nose as he switched his phone to flying mode then he brushed the back of his hand against Corey's thigh as a more intimate greeting. Of course he wanted to do much more – like kiss him silly while hugging him tight – but they were in public and for a while (until they got to their shared hotel room in France) had to be satisfied with that.  
  
"I've missed you," Matt whispered, looking warmly at his lover.

Corey was used to being the human shield for Matt. They worked well that way. Matt was the front man speaking for the band and right at his back was him, like a bodyguard balancing out Matt's a bit nervous being with his size and piercing gaze.  
  
As they were sitting there, he was glad his built could give them some private space.  
  
"I've missed you too," he whispered back with a sweet smile and picked his phone up with a wink.  
  
In a minute Matt's mobile buzzed as 'someone' just sent a twitter direct message of lots of kissy emojis to him.

Matt checked his phone and chuckled, sending a similar message back to that 'someone'. "Damn, these fans never leave me alone with their love," he giggled a bit. Then thinking for a second, he typed in another message. “ _I want to kiss you so bad_ ”.  
  
Their little fun time was interrupted by the plane starting to move, getting ready to take off. Once that happened and things settled a bit, he tried to get more comfortable in his seat, although it was always a bit difficult because of his long legs.  
  
"How have you been?" he asked, genuinely interested and maybe a bit worried of the answer, although Corey looked better and more rested than on the day he visited. But the slightly anxious moving of his leg was a telltale sign that there was something else he wanted to finally talk about.

"I'm good. Been writing shitty romantic songs," Corey said with a shrug an chuckle. Sliding a bit lower on his seat to half-lay more comfortable. "But maybe we can use some riffs later on," he added. “And I want to kiss you so badly too. And can't wait to get to our hotel room so I can turn into a koala and hug you till you get annoyed with me," he whispered with a playful smile at Matt, showing his dimples off.

"I'm sure the songs are great. You'll have to show them to me," he said, not even realizing how the way he phrased it can be seen as demanding – something Corey usually loved. "That koala thing sounds good to me too. Then I guess I'll cancel the interviews and short sightseeing tomorrow, because I won't get annoyed with you for that... And I can't get bored with your dimples either... It always drives me crazy how cute they make you look," he whispered back with a longing look to kiss those too, but instead calmed himself a bit, stopping Corey’s moving leg and hitting a more serious tone.  
  
"I've talked with Ashley yesterday morning. Wanted to wait for the right moment and allow her to ask questions if she wanted. Going on tour will also give her some time to digest it, I guess..." he finally spit it out.

"I see... And what was her reaction?" Corey asked suddenly feeling a knot in his stomach just from the topic and he unconsciously started snapping the joints in his finger.

Matt glimpsed down at Corey's hand with a disapproving look, but didn't tell him to stop. "She wasn't that surprised. She actually said she was kinda waiting for this conversation for years. So yeah. She saw and felt what was kinda going on," Matt said, meeting Corey's worried eyes. "Relax. She said she's okay with it though needs some time to let it sink in and process that it actually became true."

"Okay. I'll try," Corey sighed but his nervous finger snapping didn't stop. "And what do you think... She won't be jealous when she'll be around? I mean… Damn it's hard. Sorry…" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He has to calm down and not over think this. "I'm sorry I want to enjoy being around you again, not ruin everything."

"You're not ruining everything," Matt said softly and finally put his slender hand on Corey's to stop snapping his fingers. "I don't know how she'll feel, but she's usually not the jealous type. You know that she's a cool woman," he tried to pour some reassurance into his lover. "And this is an important thing we have to tackle. Although..." he leaned closer to Corey's ear to make sure only the two of them could hear what he was saying "I'd like to rather tackle you and love you until YOU get annoyed with me."

Those words made Corey smile from ear to ear and he whispered back "I would never get annoyed with you!" He moved closer in his seat so their thighs and sides could touch. "And so that's your plan for tonight? We lay in bed and cuddle till morning?"

Loving that smile (and dimples) as much as their bodies touching a bit more too, Matt smiled wider too. Only the little hearts from around their heads were missing. Or Paolo making gagging gestures in the background. Which he didn't, because he was sitting a few rows ahead of them.  
  
"I'd throw some passionate lovemaking turning into something wild into the mix too," he grinned, his dark eyes drifting down to Corey's lips, the need to kiss him clawing at Matt in the back of his mind, but instead he bit his own bottom lip to stop himself from cutting the distance shorter between them.  
  
He hoped as hell that they would get to the hotel as fast as possible.

Of course once the hotel room's door shut behind them, Corey dropped his bags and attacked Matt's lips moaning and reaching under the singer's clothes to touch his soft skin.  
  
All the pressure he worked himself up with thinking about what will happen was just blown away by the soft moaning of his lover in his big arms pressing to his bigger body. He wanted that moment and kiss to last forever.

Matt couldn't respond fast enough to that amazing kiss, his own hands holding on to Corey too, body pressing against the other. They were finally alone and Matt felt his heart racing knowing that no one would bother them until tomorrow.  
  
"So now should come the tackling you part, huh?" he grinned after a couple of minutes when they could finally end the kissing match. "But... shower first. We stink of airplane."  
  
And with that Matt started undressing them to follow the – if you ask him, brilliant – plan.

***

Being on stage again was amazing. And all the little teasing between Corey and Matt and even with Paolo was even more fun because their relationship was their own inside joke. And let's face it… Paolo was like their brother anyway.  
  
The few French gigs went very well. Even if afterwards the lovers had to share their space with everyone else in the tour bus.  
  
The private messages became a late night habit of them, and more often turned into sex chat with various fantasies they could come up with. In a way it was good for them to open up more sexually for each other. But on the other hand it just made them more and more worked up for those two days off after the London gig.

At moments Matt thought that he was going to die from blue balls, especially when Corey was getting really detailed and dirty in his responses and there was no chance to touch himself. Matt couldn't remember the last time he jerked off into his palm this often. But on the other hand it was good for Matt that they were kinda separated even if there was no real privacy on the bus. It gave Matt some space to examine his feelings and growing urges/needs.  
  
He's been preparing for this for a while now and decided to ambush Corey when he was ready. Well, now Matt felt like he was. He did some deeper research, imagined them in such situations and the reactions of his body assured him that it was time.  
  
After sharing a few drinks with the others on the bus before arriving to London, Matt felt relaxed, horny and prepared enough to make his move.  
  
Like every time a hotel door closed behind them, he only had seconds to prepare for the attack of those sensual lips. Tonight though Matt broke the kiss sooner than usual.  
  
"Corey, baby...Want you so much... to take me... I want to feel that thick cock of yours in me..." he panted already trembling with lust.

Corey looked at him with round eyes and blinked a few times as even his mouth stayed open for a few seconds. "Oh gosh... You really want that, baby?" he asked caressing Matt's face. His love had his dark eyes cloudy with lust and already breathing heavily. All that just made that mentioned thick part of him come awake in record time and throb in his pants.

Actually that's pretty much all he could see in his mind for days by then. Rubbing or sucking on it – or being fucked by it. "Yeah. I can't stop thinking about it..." he confessed while his hands went down to open Corey's belt and pants. "You want that too? Feel me around you like that?" he asked maybe a bit hopefully as he quickly took off his own T-shirt and pushed his pants and boxers down, revealing just how excited he was from the idea.

"I would love it..." Corey finally got himself together and let a dirty growl out of his throat and feast his eyes on the very naked and horny Matt. Holding and jerking his cock he followed his instincts and let his long hair fall half-way before his face. And he smirked at the singer like a hungry predator from behind it. "You want this?" he asked on a low deep voice, pulling on his erection. "Want to wet it for me before I kiss your body all over and give it to you?"

Holy shit that look... It made Matt shiver from head to toe as he nodded eagerly, looking and feeling amazed by the sight in front of him. Corey transformed in a matter of seconds. From his sweet guy he became a hungry predator, making Matt's knees go weak. "Yes... yes, I want that all..." he whispered and gave in to the urge to drop to his knees in front of this very fucking exciting man.  
  
"Feed it to me, please..." he breathed only a couple of inches from that majestic cock as Matt gently placed his slender hands on the thick thighs for support (hoping that it was okay) and licked his lips before parting them as an invite, his black eyes dark with lust and want. He was fully giving in to these urges, wanting to experience what Corey could give him like this.

"Just because you said please…" Corey groaned and held Matt's head in place by a handful of his curly short hair while he slowly pushed his dick against those adored lips. Pushing a little more to open them up and soon he was half-way inside that hot mouth, caressing his lover's head. "Such a gorgeous samurai," he knew how Matt needed reassurance and his nickname fitted the situation. Or he felt like that anyway, thinking that a samurai submitting was a very hot thought...

"Be a good boy and lick the tip for me," he whispered trying to stay in his role and not moan and melt from all that he already got from his man. And they just started... Letting Matt's hair go he gently and adoringly caressed his face and lip stretched thin around his hardness. "Make it nice and wet... So you deserve it inside your lean smooth body..." he spoke on a dirty tone, still starting to slowly pull back and push inside Matt's mouth again.

Corey's words and using his other nickname for him, Matt moaned softly against the thick dick that was pushing into his mouth. At least this was something familiar by then. Sucking on his lover's cock.  
  
Hearing Corey's request, the next time the cock was pulled out of his mouth, Matt flicked his eager tongue around the wide tip to please the man standing above him. Fuck, this was so hot Matt couldn't even feel the starting discomfort in his knees. He just kept licking then sucking the tasty piece of flesh, his nails lightly digging into Corey's thighs to steady himself.  
  
Because what he did next could shame many professionals. He sucked and licked and deep-throated him to make it literally dripping wet, some excess spit dripping onto Matt's naked chest.

Corey was deeply amazed. He had to hold Matt's shoulder with one hand to prevent his knees from giving up on him from all that he was getting. It seemed Matt had a lot of fun at the porn sites they’ve been sharing with each other while they had to stay apart physically.  
  
He was already on the edge and grunting his pleasures into the half-lit room. He held Matt's head and pulled his really very wet cock out of his mouth and tried to catch his breath and cool himself a little.  
  
"Good boy... Now get on the bed, lay on your back and be still and patient," he ordered Matty on a strict tone.

Matt was slightly panting, chin and chest glistening with a mixture of spit and pre-cum, lips red and swollen from pleasuring Corey.  
  
He used the bigger body to get up onto his shaky legs then walked to the bed, lying down as ordered, shivers still running up and down on his spine from that tone and behavior. He could totally understand why Corey loved it when Matt was doing this to him.  
  
Getting comfortable on the bed he stopped moving, but his breathing stayed a bit shallow, heart beating fast in anticipation.

Corey used the time to take deep breaths and calm his urges to jump on Matt and eat that beloved man alive till he can breathe. And maybe a little more...  
  
Walking slowly to the bed his eyes ate up the sight of the panting goose bumped pale-skinned Japanese beauty looking up at him with desperate longing in his eyes. "You're so gorgeous, Matty," he whispered stunned by the fact that his lover was giving himself to be taken and chose this game to do so.  
  
Corey got fully naked too, putting up a little show for his man before climbing up onto the bed. Taking Matt's hands he lifted them above his head and pressed them down once as signal to keep them there. Then he stroked down the tattooed arms and laying down beside his 'prey' took his time to whisper little praising words to him while he was kissing and licking and biting along the tasty skin all over.

Matt bit back an approving moan from that little show, then his hands fisted around the pillow's edge above his head. He took a wobbly breath and slightly arched his back once Corey started kissing and licking and biting – which were only turning him on more. And at the same time they relaxed him as well.  
  
He wanted to thank the praising words, but he wanted to be a good boy who keeps relatively silent so instead sent a grateful look to Corey and opened his slender legs a bit as a silent invite. His long cock stayed nearly painfully hard, sweating some beads of pre-cum at the tip as he kept moaning quietly, all his senses coming alive and buzzing.

Of course Corey saw those shapey thighs come apart. His own cock jerked in approval over it. But he spent some more time chewing on the small nipples and making his lover muff a few more moans.  
  
"You surprised me, Matty. But I love it. You’re behaving so good... You're such a good, good boy... You may even deserve to be fucked slow and deep till you forget everything beside my name... You may call me King, by the way…" Corey murmured slowly while his fingertips were running slowly up and down on the long thighs, more and more times on the inner side of them, his nails slightly digging into the muscles. It was to drive Matt crazy, and also without him noticing much he opened those legs more and more with each caress, moving to kneel between them.

Matt groaned louder from the dirty words and all the teasing he was receiving. He was quickly losing his mind, turning into a melted puddle of want on the bed.  
  
"Yes, my King..." he breathed, loving how that nickname got a new meaning now. Something only they would understand.  
  
Of course he let Corey open his legs more and more then moaned and bucked a bit with his hips once he was between them. He wanted to touch his man, but knew he wasn't allowed so he tightened his fists around the pillow and glimpsed up at the long-haired man who looked more like a hungry beast now.

"Good... So, so tasty... Where to start... Where to start...?" Corey moaned licking his lips and pulling a few on his hardness just as a show for Matt.  
  
Smirking dirty at him he grabbed the other man's legs and pushed his knees to his chest exposing his private parts and tight hole for himself.  
  
Not wasting any more time, because he really started to get hungry for his lover beside the role too, Corey laid down and slowly licked along Matt's butt crack. Looking up to enjoy his reactions.

It was no surprise that Matt's eyes were glued to the thick and very erect shaft as it was stroked by Corey. His heart jumped up into his throat a bit imagining it inside him and without noticing, his hips bucked lightly as if it was already in him.  
  
His daydreaming was cut short when his legs were pushed against his chest and he had to gasp for air feeling so exposed and vulnerable in front of the other man. He loved it though. But what he loved even more was when he was licked down there, his hole clenching on reflex. A low and long growl tore itself out of Matt, making him apologize right after, but he couldn't stay silent by then. He remembered this feeling. The rimming. And his whole body started shaking again from the built up tension. His cheeks, neck and even a part of his chest were flushed, sweat slowly forming on his skin as a needy sound left his throat.

"You love this… I know... You always did... Want it, my samurai? Should I lick you open and push my fingers inside this little hole of yours?" Corey murmured low, letting the tip of his tongue trace the tattooed line between the small butt cheeks, his fingertips brushing over Matt's entrance.

"YES!!! Please, my King... Please do that! Burning up for it!" he groaned nearly frustrated, trying to move his ass against the teasing tongue and fingers, his blood drumming in his ears. He wanted some relief so badly by then. Corey was the king of teasing too, not just the king of riffs. That became painfully clear to the unbelievably turned on singer.

Corey loved every second of it! He looked up at Matt laughing with a slight evilness in his tone and dived in to push his tongue into that eager hole, licking and sucking on it while his strong fingers wrapped around Matt's dick to stroke it lazily.

The singer's whole lower body cramped up with lust and a huge groan echoed in their hotel room. But he didn't care if anyone heard it. What Corey was doing was just too damn good to care. "Holy fucking shit!" he whined as his hole and cock were being stimulated by that amazing mouth and strong hand. It was hard not to give in to the urge and come right there.

Corey hummed pleased by the reactions of his man. Pulling his tongue back he decided to suck on that leaking dick while he eased his thick middle finger inside the wet hole.  
  
Of course they have been playing around before as well. So Matt was used to one or even two fingers, even knew what magic Corey could do with them against his prostate. But by then also the guitarist’s patience was growing thin and he was opening up and sucking on the other one more in a hurry.

Matt was losing connection fast with the world around him. It narrowed down on Corey – his hot and deliciously wet mouth around his aching dick and that thick finger in his ass. "Give me a second finger... Please, my King!" he groaned, bucking his ass against the first finger in an urging manner. It felt so good, but also far from enough!

Corey just laughed again with Matt's dick in his mouth, also making the sound resonate all over the shaft.... But without another word he added the second finger, moving it around and making circles to loosen the tight walls as much and as fast as he could to get Matt ready.

Needless to say, a series of needy moans followed that as Matt's knuckles turned white around the unfortunate pillow. He'd already learned how to relax his muscles down there and was focusing on doing so because he wanted Corey badly by then. But he also knew that now his lover would have to stretch and prepare his ass more than ever before, because... well, he was thicker than those two fingers that Matt was familiar with.  
  
Even the thought of having more than two fingers in him – not to mention that beautiful cock – made Matt's dick leak more into Corey's mouth, that resonating sound giving more pleasure to him. "Please, slow down on the blow job... because I'll cum if you go on... oh god... like this!" he warned the guitarist, finding it more and more difficult to hold back. And he also wanted to focus more on that third finger that was hopefully coming soon.

Corey lifted his lips from the tasty shaft and also focused more on his third finger he was easing into the eager hole. They never went that far and besides whispering dirty pig comments at Matt and his neediness, he was careful and watching every reaction of the singer closely.  
  
It took a little delicate moving around till he could move fully in and easily around with all three of his meaty fingers inside. So he decided that it was time to treat Matt for being so good of a boy, taking it all.

Even voicing his praise he curved up his fingertips and pressed them against that sweet spot inside his lover.

It literally took Matt's breath away. His mind could barely process the dirty comments, but he didn't mind them. Now he was exactly how Corey described him. A sweaty and needy bitch in heat. And he was proud of it as he ground his stretched ass down on those amazing thick fingers as if his life depended on it.  
  
His bottomless black eyes were glowing in the half-lit room, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his naked body and of course he was panting and moaning non-stop by then as jolts of intense pleasure shot right through him each time his prostate was massaged. "Feels so good... Please... please don't stop. You're so... so amazing, my King! Oh fuck! Yes!" he whined and saw stars the next time the fingers pressed against his spot.

"You are so hot… my little bitch enjoying himself good. Want this baby? Cause I want to give it to you so badly... You fucking gorgeous piece of ass... Taking all my fingers so deep. You're so hungry. I can feel your ass nipping at my fingers for more... I love it..." Corey groaned his praising dirty lines. He wanted Matt to know how much he wanted him. Just make him feel wanted and worthy for all the highest of pleasures he could get.  
  
Watching his love melted Corey's heart. Because he also knew how much Matt trusted and wanted him for opening up and not being shy about his needs like that. And he just couldn't take it anymore... Leaning down he stared sucking and kissing the long sweaty neck moaning.

Being like this was so new but also more liberating than anything. They've been working towards this and Matt couldn't be more grateful for Corey to be there for him and help him through the steps. Now... now he was wide open, just letting himself feel and want, those intense emotions washing through him like the pleasure his body was receiving.  
  
His tattooed skin was covered in goose bumps from Corey's praising words. They felt so good right now. Like a caressing hand for his nerves and whole being and he welcomed the exciting kissing and sucking on his neck as he felt Corey moving on top of him, a breath away from replacing his fingers with what Matt was really longing for.  
  
"Yes! Please! Yes! I want it. Please give it to me, my King! I want to feel it impale me! Please... please fuck me with it! I want it... want it so... so badly!" he groaned, hands clenching and unclenching around the pillow, his whole body trembling with need, his wet ass tightening around the fingers in him as he arched his long back again, making needy little noises. "Please... I can't take it any more!!"

"I want you so much…" Corey breathed onto Matt's lips looking into the aroused black eyes. "I love you…" he whispered pulling his fingers out and moving Matt's arms around his body, his long legs around his wide strong hips and he kissed his man while pushing through the tight ring of his muscles with one swift move, groaning into the kiss as his cock head got pressed by those thighs walls.

Being able to move his arms and putting his hands on Corey was a relief for Matt. He immediately took a hold of the wider back – as well as tightening the hold of his legs around the long-haired man's waist.  
  
Then Matt was moaning like never before, his whole body shaking into that thick cock fucking finally entering him. "Keep going!" he nearly shouted at Corey, the slight burning and strange feeling slowly turning into pleasure.

Corey kissed into the neck of his very bossy and needy lover and started to rock his hips slowly, entering a bit more inside with each move. Moaning and biting Matt in his pleasure as they worked in sync to open him up for what he was worth to have.

The singer didn't mind if there was going to be visible marks on him the next day. He was too lost in taking that hard member into his hungry body. It was mind-blowing to say the least... And he was moaning his head off, moving against Corey to slide deeper – helping him to stretch him more and more.  
  
"Kiss me!" Matt moaned, the line of their roles blurring as they were getting lost more and more in each other. The singer's nails were scratching the wide back. This was much more... intense than he thought it would be. But he loved it already. So much. And Corey wasn't even fully in yet...

Kings easily turn into servants if such wild little hungry creatures require it... So Corey also obeyed at once and let himself enjoy their first time.  
  
And he was kissing Matt like there was no tomorrow. With all his passion and love in a full tongue and teeth kiss moaning from the sharp nails that gave him sweet pain to fuel his desire.  
  
With a few more harder moves Corey bottomed out in his love and he had to grab onto the narrow hips to hold it still and push forward even more, swaying his hips as the waves of pleasure rushed over him.

Matt groaned under him from that and broke the kiss to pant. He felt so fucking full and stretched. For a few moments he was afraid he was going to be torn, but he knew it wasn't going to happen, of course.  
  
"So... fucking full... Oh god... Stay like that... So good!" Matt babbled totally out of his mind, glimpsing down between them in an attempt to see their bodies joined, but since Corey was plastered against his body, he couldn't.  
  
But it didn't matter since they were finally one and Corey's heavy breathing was a sound he loved very fucking much.

Corey was glad that he could breathe at all… Staying put as Matt asked him, he lifted his head to smile at his lover. And almost like guessing his thoughts lifted his body a little looking down between them. "You took all of me… I am fully yours… Now you will have to keep me…" he giggled being all happy and light-headed as they relaxed and rested a little. From the way he knew Matty, he was still up for a wild ride to please his samurai.

"I will... I will keep you forever now..." he panted. "I'm truly yours now too..." he added then groaned, sliding his hands lower on Corey's back as he looked down again and now he could see it. His lover's groin against him, realizing that he indeed took all of that adored cock. It was mind-blowing and Matt outright growled from that knowledge.  
  
"Fuck me... Please... please fucking finally fuck me!" he breathed urgently, nails digging into the soft 'muffin top', feeling like exploding if Corey didn't do something.

"Fucking hell I love you so much... You're so perfect for me…" Corey groaned from Matt's urging words and tone, loving how they could be always in sync and switch between puking rainbows romantic fluff and raw BDSM kinks in the other second.  
  
Pulling out completely he moaned from the feeling and moved Matt to stay on all fours, pushing his head down and scratched along his tattoo-covered spine. "You'll see I can be even deeper inside you like this... One hard fucking finally for the both of us," he chuckled kissing the small waist before grabbing Matt's hips hard and rammed home into the well-loosened hole, starting to thrust into it fast and hard in this new angle.

"Love you too..." Matt groaned, kneading Corey's hips then he moved as his man wanted him to, loving how he seemed to have read his mind. This is how he wanted Corey to take him. On all fours, face pressed against the pillow. He took a hold of that again as he was waiting and waiting for which seemed like an eternity, but really it was just a couple of seconds before he could feel that hard dick ramming all the way into him.  
  
It felt deeper, indeed. So, so deep that Matt couldn't moan loud enough to express how fucking good it felt. If he saw stars before, now he saw comets and damn universes behind his eyelids from the intensity this new position brought. He was out of his mind now. All focused on the high pleasure he was receiving while bucking back against Corey, their sweaty bodies finally slapping hard against each other.

Corey was letting all go. His love and urge to please his man. Hitting Matt's prostate deep again and again to feel how the trembling inner walls tightened around his pulsing cock. He was so, so very close and knew from all the sounds Matt was making that he was too.  
  
Rising into a half-kneeling position he gripped Matt tighter and pulled him roughly against his groin, now with yet another angle to make his man orgasm in seconds.

Each hard thrust into him was so intense Matt was moaning his head off now. Thinking was no option at this point. All he could do was feel and accept the overwhelming thing Corey was doing to him with each stab of his thick cock. It was insane, really.  
  
Matt would've never thought that one day he was going to be kneeling like this with his cheek pressed against a pillow while his ass was being taken rough and fast. And that he would love and enjoy it this much. Because... he was going to cum. Cum fast and hard from all the stimulation. And he warned Corey about that with some broken comments that never really made it into full sentences.

And Corey agreed on everything Matt said... Errrr... or something like that... Because in seconds that amazing ass grabbed his dick so hard while Matt fell into a huge orgasm that Corey felt breathless. Literally went blind for a few blinks and he heard his ears ringing from all that blood coursing fast in his veins.  
  
Matt pulled him along into the depths of bliss and he filled the beloved shaking body with his fluids, dropping on top of his love fighting for air. It was perfect...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Well. It was obvious what had happened last night, because he could feel it with every move he made. The way he carefully got out from Corey's "death grip" and got up from the bed to go to the bathroom. He felt it as he cleaned himself up with brushing his teeth, shaving and taking a shower. Or when he put a tee and boxers on to order some breakfast for them.

Matt was stunned as he was standing on the balcony that overlooked the busy London streets. He was doing some stretching and exercises to warm up his muscles and make his blood pump. He could feel the muscles burning a bit from what they did last night.

As at the end of his exercises Matt slid a hand onto his right ass-cheek and lightly squeezed it through his boxers, he moaned softly. He definitely felt like someone who was thoroughly fucked. He suspected he'd feel it for a couple of days and it made him feel... content and wanted instead of frightened.

He was truly and fully Corey's now too.

The slender singer remembered how he practically blacked out from the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. The way his ass clamped down hard on that thick cock which then filled him up and marked him had changed him forever.

That nice thought was interrupted by a knock on the door, which he could hear through the wide-open slide door of the balcony. As he quickly walked through their room, he noticed that at least it didn't smell like male and sex anymore. Smiling under his nose, he thanked for the breakfast and gave some tip to the guy before he stopped the cart by the table.

Then it was time to wake the very naked and very hot King in the bed they shared. Biting his lip, Matt adored the sight for a moment or two then carefully crawled over Corey, who was lying on his tummy, and started planting soft kisses on his back, working his way up to his shoulder and stroked the long hair out of the thick neck.

"Morning, my King... Coffee and breakfast are served," he chuckled low and pressed a kiss against Corey's cheek.

With a low grumble Corey pulled an arm over Matt's and hugged him and moved the lighter body under him like a cuddly teddy bear. Giggling he opened his eyes and kissed his lover’s face. "Good morning, my samurai. How are you feeling?" he asked on a light tone but his brown eyes seriously searched Matt's every reaction.

After Matt was able to stop giggling, he hugged his man too, gazing up into the warm (and a bit worried) brown eyes. "A bit sore, but I'll live. Otherwise happy and in love," he murmured and lifted his head for a soft peck on Corey's lips. "Last night was seriously amazing. I didn't know I can be like that... or make such noises..." he confessed, blushing a bit.

"You were so fucking hot with all the noises. I love you even more, I swear," Corey giggled kissing Matt's lips a bit more with sweet small loving pecks. "So... What's for breakfast?"

"I believe you. I just hope you believe now that I'm just as yours as you are mine. There's no turning back from here," he murmured gently, enjoying the pecks he was getting.  
  
"I ordered English breakfast with sausage, fried eggs, beans and all the rest. We have coffee and tea too," he stroked down on the naked back to lightly spank the equally bare ass. "Now move, before it gets cold..." he chuckled, although Matt had to admit that having Corey on top of him like that again was something he loved very fucking much. Especially after last night.

"I don't know. I feel comfy here on top of you," Corey said, like many times almost guessing Matt's thoughts and kissed the shapey lips deeply. Moving a bit to have his man more under him and be able to stroke down his body.

"I feel comfy under you too and would like to get naughty with you again... but..." Matt sighed lightly kneading Corey's ass. "We have to do some interviews then get to the venue after a late lunch..." he planted soft kisses along Corey's jaw line. "And then a bus night again," he sighed. "I don't want to sleep without you."

Corey rubbed his face to Matt's neck and sighed dramatically. "Okay..." he said but didn't move an inch. "You can sneak into my bunk after everyone went to their places. And only Paolo is near us, and he is kinda cheering for us," he mumbled and finally lifted his head up and rolled off Matt and onto his back, chuckling from the jumping of his awakening cock. "It wants to play with you, though..."

The singer loved Corey being so hesitant about letting him go. Well, he felt the same way so nothing new there. "Hm... good idea. I'll definitely do that. And if Paolo wasn't sure yet about us fucking... or rather you doing me, then now he probably knows since his room is next to ours..." he grinned and ran his slender hand down on Corey's little tummy to stroke along the hardening cock.  
  
"Oh yeah? Hm, maybe some protein shake would be a healthy start of the day before breakfast..." he winked at Corey and with that moved lower on the bed so he could suck his lover off.

"Ohhh.... How naughty you are…" Corey's eyes widened at his man and moaned loud just giving in to his fate and let Matt do what he wanted with him.

"It's your fault. You wanted all of me. This is all of me," he grinned up at him, a playful and happy spark in his dark eyes as he steadied the now hard cock and sucked it deep into his mouth, his other hand slowly jerking himself.  
  
With his enthusiasm it didn't take long to swallow Corey's thick cum and come into his own hand. He loved it. He loved it all.

Corey was grateful for the big breakfast and frankly, he felt much in need of it too. He was already thinking about it that he will have to get used to recharging fast, because his lover proved to be a very hungry kitten. At last liberated from his shyness.   
  
He just left his eyes on Matt as they ate and hummed and smiled to himself, lost in these happy thoughts.

Matt was a bit tired but energized at the same time after last night. Everything somehow made much more sense to him and he also loved how free he felt now. Not just from the physical part of things, but for letting his walls of fear, self-doubt and insecurities fall down. Yes, he could still get shy and blushy from all this – because this was a slower process – but at the same time he felt more confident about what they had with Corey and his own feelings regarding this all.  
  
He just finished his breakfast, washing it down with the rest of his coffee, when his phone started ringing on the nightstand. Getting up he quickly leaned down to peck Corey's lips then went to get it.  
  
"It's Ashley," he informed Corey and picked it up while moving towards the balcony. "Hey, babe. It's late over there. Everything okay?" Matt asked his wife, leaving Corey in the room they shared.

***

A few days have passed and things were great between the lovebirds. Paolo had his usual remarks but kept his lips sealed in front of others and even helped them two out to hide more effectively.   
  
Corey felt loved by Matt and that was a big thing in the heart and brain of the always self-doubting guitarist. Still his darker instincts were whispering in the back of his mind saying that it was all too good for him.   
  
Maybe that was the reason he started to overthink the more and more often happening calls and texts of Ashley. He was okay with her. Of course they all knew each other, since she was Matt's high school sweetheart and also has been growing up with the band and the boys a lot on the road. But maybe from those dark thoughts and feelings saying that this much happiness won't last for long, or just ‘cause it was a little unusual from her... but Corey felt like she was checking on her husband more and more and something started to form hanging in the air like a dark rain cloud.

Meanwhile Matt sometimes let himself fully feel like being on cloud nine. Though those were some more silent moments just for himself – or sharing them with Corey to make him feel how much the tattooed singer loved him. Now that finally he'd completely stopped holding himself back, Matt could feel himself falling a bit harder every day they could spend together. And he was eternally grateful for Paolo's sneaky help. Even the dirty remarks were okay from him.  
  
The only thing that clouded over this happy little bubble was the more frequent phone calls. But every time Matt asked, Ashley said that things were okay and she just felt a bit bored and lonely now that her projects were done and were successful. She kept bringing that up time after time through the phone or in their chats and Matt couldn't shake the feeling that she was playing on something.  
  
Then the cat kinda got out of the bag one late evening while their bus was eating up the miles in silence since mostly everyone was asleep.  
  
Matt sighed as he locked his phone's screen and got off the couch to quietly sneak back towards their bunks. He looked around, hesitating for a moment then climbed into Corey's like he usually did since London. Matt quickly found himself wrapped close to the warm body and he got comfy, staying in silence for a long minute, biting his lip, unable to slow his mind down as he buried his face into his lover's neck.

As the tension grew in Matt as well, Corey could feel it all crystal clear that things were about to change.   
  
He always tried to keep it cool for Matt's sake. And for them both. After all… if things went downhill, at least they should enjoy the time they could still have, being as happy as they can… But that night… as he pulled his love close, he felt it end. Matt’s lean body was tense, and his mind closed up.   
  
"Tell me…" Corey simply whispered, kissing the top of Matt's head, rubbing small circles on the long back slowly and comforting.

Matt was drinking in those comforting gestures and he hugged Corey a bit tighter, even kissed the thick neck, trying to relax a bit from inhaling its familiar scent.  
  
"Ash wants to join the tour for the shows in Germany," he finally said, not knowing how Corey would take the news. Not after sensing that the guitarist had noticed the more frequent talks with her. And for some reason Matt started to feel bad about doing those in front of his lover. Which was so very stupid, he knew, since they were talking about Matt's wife. But he didn't want to unnecessarily hurt Corey or undermine his always fragile self-confidence and what the two of them have.

"Well... That's not unusual. She was around a lot before too," Corey said, wanting to sound normal but his voice failed him to do so.   
  
But it was true. Ashley usually was around and close to them all. Plus Matt's wife so... "We all have to get used to things. And I guess it's her time to do so…"

"Yes, but this time it'll be different exactly because she'll have to get used to you and me," Matt whispered, stroking Corey's back too. Of course he could hear and even feel the worry radiating from Corey. "I swear it won't change my feelings for you, though," he added, lifting his head to try and see Corey's expression through the very little light in the darkness, but he could only see the outlines of his face and that his eyes were open and staring upwards. "We just have to... have to decide how we want to do this. I admit, I'm a bit worried. I've never been in such a situation before," he sighed putting his head back down on Corey's shoulder.

"Me neither. You're the... love of my life or something. Remember?" Corey chuckled low and turned to look at Matt.

"She knows us. Me and you ever since we all got to know each other. And knows about how I feel towards you. So..." he sighed, kissing Matt's face. "We knew this. I love you. And I knew you're married. And we will see how things work. I don't want you to feel like you have to divide yourself between us. You love her too. And I don't want you to change your love with her. Promise me. Please? Beside if we want her to accept this then she shouldn't feel lesser than before... "

"Of course I remember. How could I forget?" Matt reached up to stroke Corey's bearded face in the dark, his voice coming out soft and quiet, yet still full of emotions as he was more open about them now. "And you're right. We'll see and I promise my feelings for her won't change either. I love her the same. I guess she just needs to hear that. I'll talk to her when she arrives and see what she thinks. And if she wants to talk to us both about this to clear things. I don't want her or you to feel hurt or jealous. I love you both. So much," he admitted. But Matt also knew that no matter what Corey said, he would still have to divide his time between the two to keep everyone happy.  
  
"I need you to promise me something too," the singer whispered as he pushed himself up on his elbow again to look down at his man. "Please, don't doubt my feelings and yourself too much, okay? Or if you can't do that... at least try. Because I won't give up on us again."

Corey bit his lip and took a sharp inhale through his nose, looking around then back at Matt. "I promise I'll try. Okay. Just please don't forget that I can wait. And don't want to take her place. At all. Okay?"

"I know that. We'll have to tell her that too, I guess," Matt said quietly and tried to push the slight pain back into the depths of his mind which was caused by the possibility that Corey still doubted the singer's feelings for him. Because he's been really trying and was already nervous about his wife's visit too.  
  
"Now let me kiss you," he added and leaned down to give Corey quite a few proper and long kisses before they would try – and fail for a long while – to sleep.

***

Matt was very quiet and lost in his thoughts on the late morning when Ashley was supposed to arrive. He didn't sleep much the night before in Corey's arms and it showed on him a bit. Still he tried to give as much love and support to his lover as he could muster up and sent grateful looks to Paolo who tried to keep them entertained with his stories and jokes until it was time for Matt to go.  
  
He'd decided to get his wife from the airport and take her back to the hotel where they would be staying at for a few days since the cities of a few shows were nearby that hotel and it would serve as their 'base' for now.

"You know it will be okay, right? This is the goofy girl we’ve all known for decades. Now all of you act like strangers. Just let that pass, dude," Paolo said to Corey, who's been cradling his mug of by then cold coffee, just looking at the floor lost in thoughts. But the bassist was right. They are no strangers, just getting to know a love triangle now. Same old people. And Corey really felt like what he had told Matt: Ashley shouldn't feel any less or swept to the side from all these changes now. 

"Yeah, I know. It's not even new what we have with Matty. Thank you for being the therapist in the band!" Corey smiled up at his friend drowning the cold coffee. He will step back while Ashley is with them and will try to act like before. He just hoped that Matt won't mistake that behavior from him as if Corey was closing up and stepping out of what they have...

Of course Matt was a bit tense, just like Ashley, but he made sure to act with her as always. Like kissing her 'hello', opening doors for her and so on.  
  
At the hotel he helped her settle into their room then greet the others.  
  
"So..." Matt cleared his throat "... I feel like there's something on your mind. Because... Well, I know you, Ash... Please, talk to me plainly. I don't want any tension between us."

Ashley sat down on the bed and looked up at her husband with a sigh. "I don't want tension either. When we talked this over we agreed that nothing would change between us. And I just ask for that. I came to spend time with you, like before. Is that okay with you?" she asked looking closely at Matt, searching for his reactions and emotions about the situation now.

"Of course it is, love," Matt smiled at her while walking to the bed to sit with her. He took one of her hands to kiss it then keep it in his afterwards. "This new... situation won't change the way I feel for you. You're my wife, my love. You've been there for me through all these years. I love you the same. I want you to know that and that there's no need to feel jealous or worried. We talked about this with Corey too and he agrees."

"I'm glad to hear that," she smiled and leaned in for a long kiss. Finally some time with her hubby. Matt's words eased her worries a little, but she couldn't help herself and was examining all the moves and feelings she got from her man. Matt was her man after all...

Matt instinctively knew that Ash needed all kinds of reassurances that things were the same between them and he wasn't lying when he told her all these things. He meant every word. He was in love with two people. Ash and Corey. Matt figured that he'll just have to find a way to balance the two.  
  
And spending some quality time with his wife was now very important, so he let that kiss get deeper and more passionate after he gently pushed her back on the bed and slid a hand up under her skirt. He did miss his wife and was happy to have her there. And he was going to show that to her until she can't think of anything else...

 ***

Corey spent the day with Paolo and the others from the crew. He managed to get quite drunk by the time he and Paolo stumbled back into their shared room.   
  
"One last thing before we go inside!" Paolo mumbled, not being much sober either. "We can cuddle like in old times but I won't explain it to Matt," he chuckled feeling very funny as he opened the door.   
  
Corey just snorted a little annoyed. Paolo just reminded him of what he has to adapt to for a while. Walking inside a little out of balance, he dropped himself onto his bed and huffed staring at the ceiling. He didn't regret his decision. He didn't want to make it all harder for Matt. Or hurt Ashley with how he feels about the singer. Still… The dark thoughts his lovesick heart generated started to reach his core.

Meanwhile Ashley finally rolled onto her side in her sleep, allowing Matt to reach for his phone and check his messages. For some reason his heart stung a bit when he saw none from Corey. Which was understandable, he guessed, but still a bit disappointing since it was a long day apart, even if Matt had enjoyed it with Ashley in all kinds of ways (not just sex).  
  
_“I miss you_ _< 3”_ he typed into his chat box with Corey, not really expecting a reply since it was late. They all probably went to bed to rest before a busier day. But Matt was wide awake.

Corey was just lying in his bed and totally sobered up by the time the phone beeped with Matt's message. He read it and smiled. Without thinking sending a heart back and typing _"I love you"_ back.

Matt's phone buzzed on his chest with that reply and he smiled right away as he saw it. _“Love you too. How are you? For real?”_ he typed, knowing his lover all too well.

 _"I'm okay. For real. Went to party with the guys. Paolo snoring like hell_ _:D"_ Corey sent back. Trying to keep it light and not make Matt worry much.

 _“He's the champ of that! I don't envy you!_ _:D Glad you went out with them, though,”_ he added, staring at the sent message for a moment, biting his lip. _“Had fun too. Ash is going to be OK now, I think,”_ Matt typed, feeling like he had to reassure Corey somehow. Or at least try. If the other man believed it or not, he couldn't know for sure.

 _"I'm glad about that. She deserves to be happy and feel loved by you._ _:) She is a great girl and wife. I'll be fine, baby. Spend time with her like nothing happened. At the band related things and at the gigs you're mine anyways ;) :P "_ Corey sent back with a big sigh. Yes, he will stay away but it will be harder than he thought it would be. He was already missing the slender body to cuddle with and those small sweet kisses they usually shared.

Matt sighed too after reading Corey's lines. He was doing it already – or again? Getting all cheerful and positive to hide his real feelings. Matt had seen and experienced that a lot of times during the years and he knew the signs and could read between the lines.  
  
_"You deserve the same. And I'll give it to you too,"_ he typed, pausing for a moment when Ashley moved a bit in her sleep then settled down. _"I want to kiss you so bad. Hide in you,"_ he added, not caring if he sounded sappy or needy. That's just how he felt. Matt just realized how much he got used to being with Corey. And how much he needed that by then.

 _"I want to kiss you too. I will do it. Will kiss you senseless at sound check tomorrow_ _;)"_ Corey sent back smiling a little from just the thought of wrapping Matt in his dead grip.  
_"Let's try to sleep. We will need our energy for tomorrow. I'm still a bit tipsy too, to be honest_ _:D"_ he sent more. He didn't want to make his heart ache more, just wanted to say nite and curl up till the morning. So he quickly added a sleepy sticker too.

 _"Sounds more than good. The kissing part,"_ Matt replied and his heart kinda sunk. But Corey was right. They needed their sleep. _"Rest then. Can't wait for the sound check. Nite, nite."_ Adding a sleepy sticker too he put his phone onto the nightstand.  
  
And this time it was Matt who rolled behind Ashley to hold his wife in her sleep, needing a warm body next to his. Just thinking that Corey had none with him only made Matt feel guiltier and harder to fall asleep.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The tension in the air between the "love triangle" eased up a bit in a few days, but it was enough for the boys to get a bit closer again during the rehearsals and shows. As Corey said, the band time was theirs and Ashley knew that too.

While the boys were at rehearsals or interviews, she hung back or went sightseeing, shopping, worked from her laptop or whatever came into her mind to give the boys some space.

Matt felt a bit calmer, sensing that she was digesting the new situation seemingly well. So he spent some more time with Corey. Flirting, commenting on things with a double meaning or sneaking in a few subtle touches or short kisses when no one was looking or Paolo distracted the others around enough.

After the next to last show in Germany, the boys were in a good and playful mood. The show and the audience were great and Matt couldn't stop teasing Corey before and during the show whenever he saw the opportunity.

Corey eased up as well. Ashley kept to that old habit and new agreement so they had their alone time with Matt after all.   
  
That last gig was crazy. The teasing Matt gave him started to drive the guitarist mad with lust. After all this time they only shared small touches or dirty messages. And it was not just Matt who started to get horny...

There were three more days while Ashley was going to be with them, but Matt couldn't help himself. He couldn't hold back – especially after such a show filled with teasing. So once it was over and they got back to their dressing rooms, he practically dragged Corey with him. They didn't have much time to take a shower, change and grab their stuff, though.  
  
"You were epic on stage tonight. You were on fire... So hot..." Matt licked his lips as he pulled his wet sleeveless shirt over his head, tossing it in the general direction of his things. His eyes were pitch black as he looked at the sweaty buff man, letting the dark pools feast on the sight.  
  
"Come here to get your reward," he said on a dirty and rough tone, curling his index-finger to call the guitarist to him.

Corey licked his lips. He loved bossy Matty so much... And missed him too... So without any hesitation he dropped to his knees and with a dirty smirk started to crawl on all fours to his lover. "And what's that reward?"

Needless to say, Matt felt a shiver run down his tattooed spine and growled low (and satisfied) from that sight. His smirk's dirtiness matched Corey's. "Aren't you a curious one?" he asked on an amused voice and once Corey got in front of him, he caressed the damp long hair, stroking it out of the slightly flushed face just to take a handful of it while looking down at his lover with pure lust.  
  
"I could tell you. But wouldn't it be better if I showed it instead?" he purred low while pushing Corey's face against his half-hard and denim-covered cock. He guided the guitarist's head by the long hair to rub his cheeks against his bulge too.

Corey grumbled low and satisfied even nipping at the sweaty groin, stroking up the long thighs with burning desire. Just letting Matt guide him as he wanted to rub his hardness to his lips and face as he wanted.   
  
He missed being dominated by his samurai too fucking much by then... "I love you.... Missing you bossing me around," he said low, biting into Matt's jeans-hidden cock.

The lean man gasped for air then moaned from that nipping right where he needed Corey so badly at that moment. Still, he slightly pulled his head back with a lighter tug on the long hair, causing just enough pain to draw the horny man's focus on him again.  
  
"I miss seeing and feeling you giving in to me too. You're so beautiful while doing so," Matt said slightly softer as he ran the pad of his thumb along Corey's plump bottom lip, pulling down on it at the end.  
  
Then he completely pulled his hands back. "Stand up and stay still until I say otherwise," he demanded firmly, slipping back into his role – more or less, since his eyes stayed just as adoring and lustful.

Corey had to swallow hard and loud. His body trembled hearing his orders. "As you wish," he said and stood up breathing heavily with flushed cheeks and hazy eyes shining with love and glued to Matt.

The singer couldn't get enough of that look and he thirsted it too by then. Just like freely touching Corey – and that's what he was planning to do.  
  
Grabbing the hem of his lover's wet shirt he pulled it upwards, instructing him only with a look to lift his arms up. When Corey did, Matt pulled it over his head. His long fingers found the half-naked buff body right away, stroking it in an adoring yet exciting manner.  
  
"You have no idea how..." he started to say, but bit off the end of the sentence in favor of playing with Corey's nipples or kissing his wide chest, licking the salty sweat off with satisfied growls, making his way up towards the thick neck. Meanwhile a hand reached between the guitarist's legs to rub him through his jeans too.

Corey closed his eyes and stayed put as he was ordered. Panting loudly and fisting his hands to keep them at the sides of his body just enjoying what Matt was – finally – giving him. "I... I have no idea of how... what, baby?"

Loving Corey's reactions, Matt finally managed to tear his mouth off the willing body just to grin at him. "Just shut up and kiss me!" Matt added and leaned closer to the slightly shorter man, his fingers digging into his side and back as he was now holding on to him.  
  
Matt loved the way as their half-naked bodies pressed together and all that warm skin touched. But what he loved even more was kissing his man deep and passionate – if not a bit roughly and possessively.

Corey smiled into the kiss and his arms couldn't stay away from his love any longer. He caressed and grabbed on the tattooed back and sides, moaning from the possessive way Matt started to dominate him and even slowly pushed him to walk backwards to the dressing table. Making Corey have vivid images flashing up in his brain about what Matt would do to him on the big mirrored furniture...   
  
And that just ripped a grumbling groan from his throat and his foot bumped into the chair and he pulled away for a second not to fall... Then from the corner of his eyes he saw something... They accidentally left the door ajar and in that Ashley stood watching them with a slight shock frozen on her face.   
  
Corey stepped away from Matt at once and turned red as a tomato, not really knowing what to do or think...

The singer was so lost in that kiss and his desires that first he didn't realize what was going on and why was Corey pulling back so abruptly. Did he unwillingly hurt him or something? But then when he opened his eyes confused and noticed Corey's frozen and nearly horrified expression, it didn't take long for Matt to locate its source.  
  
"Ashley... oh. Hi..." Matt cleared his throat with a little apologetic smile on his face, ears and cheeks burning, of course. _Awkward. So very awkward._ Or at least that's what was ringing in Matt's ears.

"S... sorry... I didn't meant to… I shouldn't have..." the girl mumbled fast. "Sorry," she added and stormed out of the doorway.   
  
Corey inhaled deeply and rubbed his face sliding down to the floor not even knowing what was up now. "Maybe… maybe you should go find her…" he whispered into the probably few minutes of dead silence that consumed them both.

 _Fuck._ That was Matt's first thought once he could unfreeze. And sadly it wasn't from the good kind of "fuck". Then he stared at Corey on the floor for a few long moments before clearing his throat. His lover's expression and the situation itself was a sure way to kill a nice boner.  
  
Sighing quietly, the singer knelt down next to his man and slid a hand on his face to make him look at him. "Hey... hey, Corey. It's gonna be fine. Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of this, okay? You hear me?" he asked, wanting so bad for Corey to understand. While Matt was being torn apart between staying with him to reassure his lover and going after his wife to make sure she was okay.

"I hear you…" Corey whispered looking up at the man he loved for so long and deep. He doubted from Ashley's expression that it will be alright. Or that he didn't fuck up everything for Matt and her even. Yes. He, Corey was who started this. Who couldn't kill his feelings for a decade and now it was too late to do so. It was a mistake to mess up all of their lives.

"Please go after her, Matty. She needs you," he said on a slightly cracked voice. "She just witnessed that it was all real. Go after her and try to console her. I'll go after the others," he even forced a little smile at the end.

Matt's heart sunk even more from both hearing and seeing how Corey said this. That small smile didn't fool the singer. But he was right, nonetheless. This was probably harder on Ash – facing that her husband's relationship with his best friend was indeed real.  
  
They should've been more careful and pay more attention to closing that damn door. It caused quite a problem like this too, but it could've been much worse than Ash standing there. For example a fan or someone from the press...  
  
With a bitter taste in his mouth, Matt kissed Corey's forehead. "I'll come to you to talk when I can. I promise," he whispered. "I love you, Corey. Please, believe me," Matt said, his throat closing off and hating himself for having to leave him there.  
  
After pulling a clean tee over his head and grabbing his phone, he quickly typed a _“Please, keep an eye on Corey. Ash saw us. Have to go deal with her”_ to Paolo while hurrying down on one of the backstage corridors.

 ***

Ashley didn't even see where she was headed. Just felt like she had to run away from that dressing room. She agreed to leave the band times to the boys and she could only blame herself. Of course they... acted as they did. They thought they were in the safety of their private time.   
  
Still... The shocked up wife sat down on a bench outside the fresh night air. Still seeing how Matt radiated lust and adoration and strong dominant possession for Corey was... It was like a cold shower for her.   
  
Of course she knew all. Even before she got to know Matt the two boys have been into things with each other. Then that stopped… Matt told her about it all. And she loved Corey, she loved the band with which she also grew up more or less. From Matt's stories it all sounded like he was curious and Corey was bisexual. The guitarist had male lovers too and not hiding that fact, but Matt... Matt chose her and showed her his love day after day. Ever since she was around. The pure rough sexuality for Corey in Matt was something new for her to digest.

It took Matt a few minutes to track down Ashley, but luckily she didn't venture too far into the night in that state. He sighed relieved seeing her sitting on that bench. Clenching and unclenching his fists he fought off his anxiety and fears and walked over to quietly sit down next to her with a straight back.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked gently. "Talk to me, please... I... I'd like to know what you're thinking."

The woman sighed deeply and moved to face her husband. "I don't even know. I'm just sorry, I guess. It was your time to be with him. I shouldn't have been there, or watch how you order him around..." she said pointing out that she saw everything from the start. "I just… I saw how you two acted on stage… Don’t even know why I went after you…" she swallowed looking into the dark eyes. "You really love him, right? Not just sex or fooling around with new experiences... You love him, right Matt?" she asked quietly.

He swallowed hard, returning Ashley's look, not wanting to feel ashamed or hide anything from what he was feeling. She deserved the truth. "It's okay, love, don't worry about coming backstage. And yes... I'm in love with him too. But... as you could see some of it, I love him differently than I love you, you know," he said, putting a hand on her back to lightly rub it. "Are you..." he paused, not knowing how or if he should ask this, but he had to know. "I know you're an open person, but this situation is different... Are you disgusted?"

Ashley listened to her hubby and thought it over just how she feels about seeing that all. "No... Not really. I wasn't feeling that… It was like I only realized I might be jealous a bit and did come after you when I saw what you two were doing. Then I just stared and... the shock was more from seeing a totally different Matthew. A stranger playing kinky games with his lover. It's stupid... I knew about it and all… Just... He is my friend too… Always was. Corey is sweet and caring and funny… And now we barely see each other or even talk or joke over your ears or anything else. This is serious. You love two people then?" she asked sliding a little closer to Matt and his caressing hand.

"Then I'm relieved a bit..." Matt sighed and seeing Ash moving closer, he put his arm around her, hoping that it would give her some comfort and reassurance. "But feeling like that... a bit jealous... I think it's not stupid. I think it's understandable in such a situation. And it's all so fresh still," he explained. "He is probably scared of you. Or doesn't know how to act or what to say. That's why he keeps his distance from you nowadays. He doesn't want to cause tension between you and me..." Matt paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.  
  
"And I don't want that either. And I don't want to lie to you. Never wanted. Yes, I guess I'm different when I'm with him, because that love is different from ours. You can give me things he cannot and vice versa. And yes, it's serious, baby. I love two people. You and Corey. I had to face the fact that it's always been like that..."

 ***

Of course Paolo appeared right away at the same door... Corey was already packing his stuff together and was ready to leave. "I'm fine. Don't have to babysit me," he rolled his eyes at the short man while passing him.   
  
"I know you. Remember?" Paolo raised his impressive eyebrows at him and walked after Corey. "I saw it enough how you can be 'fine'. And I want happy goofy dudes around me. Let's just eat and rest. Things will work out."   
  
Corey was too deep into his dark thoughts to argue. Plus, Paolo was right.   
  
The night didn't let the guitarist sleep. He really truly started to fight it. Think about positive things. How Matt showed his love for him. But the darkness pulled him in strong and all his happy thoughts got undermined at the end, making him feel that all of it was already in the past. Matt should stay with his wife. Corey is more used to being without him. Or is he...? No matter how he tossed and turned (keeping Paolo up too with it who decided to suffer in silence while Corey seemed to think things over) he couldn't imagine it to go back now the way it was. He couldn't even hook up with his old usual affairs for over a year or so anyway. Now that he knew Matt loved him back and shared all their kinky fantasies in bed... He has to stay away, though...   
  
The next day went on okay-ish for the long-haired man. They were giving interviews and been busy with band business till sound check. Even at noon Corey busied himself with the guitar tech guy to talk over the gears. He tried to avoid Matt and the others at all costs, staying behind the shadows and the far end of the stage doing his part. He also left his phone in the hotel – a perfect excuse to why he didn’t reply to any of Matt's messages... And that's how the gig that night went through...

Matt hated it that he couldn't go back to Corey that night, but he and Ashley had to talk some more and it was near dawn before they finished and went to sleep cuddling.  
  
The following day was busy. And awful, if you asked Matt. He tried to communicate with Corey, but he found no response just excuses when it turned out that Corey left his phone behind or when he busied himself with other things. Matt wasn't stupid, he recognized the signs that his lover was pulling back. And it made the singer tenser and tenser. And also quieter. At least the audience that night didn't notice. Yet.

After the show Corey hurried to pack his stuff ahead of Matt. They’ve been sharing a dressing room like always and it was great to have some private time... While they were a pair…   
  
He knew he had to face his love soon, but he just wanted to do so after Ashley went home. The few days the married couple had together Corey wanted to let them share and enjoy. Hoping that he didn't ruin things between them...

Matt planned on finally catching Corey in their dressing room, but by the time he managed to get there, he only saw the back of his lover at the far end of the corridor before completely disappearing.  
  
The singer's heart sunk again as he pressed his lips into a thin line and went to his bag to get his phone. He quickly typed in _"You're avoiding me?!"_ as he started guessing if they were still together. _"Are you giving up on us?"_ he quickly sent that too before he could change his mind.  
  
Then with that bitter taste in his mouth again, he went to take a shower and gather his stuff. And himself. Which was getting harder and harder as Matt's anxiety was pushing his thoughts into a darker direction too.

Back in his hotel room Corey looked at the message sent half an hour ago by Matt. He tried to think that he was not, and that he was only giving time for Matt to be with Ashley... But his heart ached with the fact that deep inside he was indeed giving up and his strong feeling of guilt made him close it up all inside.   
  
_"I love you. More than you will ever know,"_ he only sent back that in the end. At least it was true.

 _"Then why does it sound like a goodbye? Don't do this to us. I want to talk. Please,"_ Matt typed already on his way to their hotel.

Corey literally whined loud reading that. Now what he should do? His heart was aching after the man he loved, but he wanted to send Matt to his wife… 

_"Ashley is waiting for you…"_ he sent quickly before changing his mind. _"But I do love you. And just want you to have things okay with her. It's a couple of days left for her to be loved by you anyway,"_ he sent more, chewing on his lip, feeling his stomach already in a knot and his acid climbing up on his throat.

Matt had to blink a few times to fight off the burning in his eyes and he also swallowed hard. At this point it seemed pointless to push that talk so he typed a short message back.  
  
_"Okay. I love you too. Talk to you later."_ __  
  
He stayed mostly silent in their hotel room too. As an alibi he told Ashley he was working on some lyrics, but he was mostly just staring at his notebook.

 ***

Meanwhile Paolo chose to let Corey suffer alone in the dark. With all his good intentions and patience he, himself started to get dragged down by all this. He needed a few drinks alone to ease up.   
  
He was just staring out of his head, sipping on a good German beer at the counter. Checking the cocktail girls out and just chilling a little... Then he spotted Ashley eating a small dinner by a table... All alone... Hmm... Not good... But not his problem. He thought drowning the rest of his beer and ordered another.   
  
He was looking all around, the big screen with a soccer game on... sipping on his new beer... 

"Fuck my life..." he grumbled and stood up with a sigh. He just couldn't... He must help... So he walked over to Ashley’s table and cleared his throat to get her attention.

She was thinking hard and obviously not about how the chicken was seasoned on her plate. Her hand paused mid-air for a moment while reaching for her wine.  
  
"Oh, hi, Paolo. Didn't see you there. How's it going?" she asked on a light tone that she forced on herself. Being the wife of a rock star had taught her that sometimes she needed that mask in public. Now it came as a reflex whenever there was something going on in the background.

"Hi Ash! Can I sit with you? Maybe we can talk. I know everything. And I'm all ears to hear why you're not with your hubby... As I saw my roommate I have ideas. But let's just talk, shall we?" he smiled as he sat down.

"Sure. Take a seat," she said after wiping her mouth with a napkin. Sighing she smiled a bit sadly and tense at Paolo. "I know Matt enough to see when he really needs some time alone. But I'm worried about him. He's tired and sad, but pretends to be busy with writing songs. I'm not blind, I can see that it's not what he's doing. He barely said a word or two to me when I asked. But he's hurting, I think. And I doubt that it's coming from my side now. Since we talked quite a lot last night after... You know what..." she trailed off, sure that the bassist knew about the little accident after the show.

"Yeah... Corey's closing off too. And want to stay away and not 'ruin' your marriage more. I know this of him..." Paolo sighed. "It's all just fucked up. I've seen them dancing around each other for years. And now they just should be finally happy. And we all... We always used to hang out. With our drummers and the others. You and Corey were good friends... Can I ask how the talk went with Matt? How are you with all this between them?"

Ashley nodded a few times while listening to Paolo and after taking a sip from her wine she looked him in the eye.   
  
"I think the talk went well. Considering. Yes, I knew about their history before we got married and about the bromance. So to say. After our latest talk I understand things better and I think I'm calmer about this. I'd lie if I said I wasn't jealous a bit. Realizing that this is real between them was a bit shocking for me, but Matt explained things to me. And he was so sweet... Trying to reassure me in every way. I know he really loves Corey. I'm gonna be good with it. Just need some time for this to settle. But... that doesn't mean I'm not worried about both of them. Do you think I can help them somehow? I hate seeing them suffering like this. And it's bad for the band and you all too, I guess."

"Oh it was much more than just 'bromance' when we were teens too. We usually shared rooms and they didn't go all the way but were very physical, believe me... Matt was always over thinking everything. You know that. And Corey never hurried him, even though he was in love with Matt. Then things got busy with school and the band and he met you as a friend then Corey pulled back and let Matt drift from him. And for over a decade all of us were great friends. Now we barely speak. And Corey blames himself. And I was who played Cupid, to be honest. I couldn't see them running around each other while both were suffering inside. So it's my fault that the balance went off. And I just realized that. So... I'll do my share and talk to the King now. Tomorrow I suggest you hunt down both of them. Have a nice evening, dudette!" Paolo said standing up and hurried to his room.

After the bassist's fast-talked monologue Ashley didn't have much choice but to sit there stunned, staring at Paolo's back as he hurried off. Well, what he said left quite a few thoughts running through her mind.  
  
She wanted to tell Paolo that she wasn't mad at him for the matchmaking since he didn't know it would "tip that balance off", as he said. And after all, he just tried to help on those two big lovesick puppies. Ashley knew about most of their history, but now she had to come to terms with and accept that her husband was more bisexual than they thought. Or rather, Matt just accepted that fact. Now it was her turn to do so. But she'd probably need a wine or two more.  
  
Paolo was right, though. They used to be such good friends until recently – and now everyone was hurting. Ashley knew that she'd have to help and take Paolo's advice. Communication was the key, like in every relationship. And the three of them had to sit down for a really serious talk to figure out how to make this love triangle work.  
  
There was one thing she was 100% sure about: she couldn't leave two broken and suffering man behind in a few days. Until then she'd have to help too to fix this. Now she understood how deep the boys' feelings ran and that those won't change. Like her husband's feelings for her won't change. Hopefully. But she knew Matt. He was a loyal and true to his word kind of man. It wasn't a coincidence that she'd married him. And this wasn't only about her accepting this new situation. It was about making the boys accept it too so they all could work something out and be happy. She wanted to see both Matt and Corey happy.  
  
After her wines she would go back up to their room and cuddle her man. She had a lot of plotting to do until tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"... so drag your ass here. We need to talk. You have five minutes," Ashley said into the phone on the end of a short monologue she told Corey once he finally picked up.

Ending the call, she lightly patted her phone against her chin while walking back and forth behind a comfy armchair. "Okay, so he's coming. Good," she mumbled more to herself.

Matt's eyes were still a bit wide as he was silently sitting on the couch opposite her armchair. He didn't really know what to expect now that Ashley seemed to have taken control over the situation. When did that happen exactly? And what was she up to? Because Matt knew her. She was planning something! She usually got a bit bossy those times.

He was still trying to guess these things when there was a faint knock on their door. He was about to say something, but rather closed his mouth, watching as his wife marched to the door determined and stepped to the side to let Corey in. "Sit next to him," she instructed the guitarist then took a seat in the above mentioned armchair, taking a good look of both boys.

Corey just nodded and swallowed looking up at Matt. But did as he was told anyway.  
  
She felt guilty and responsible already. Paolo has been talking his head full in their room. So he was not that much surprised that Ashley called. "What you want to talk about? I'm listening and here. Pour it on me…" he said to the girl on a low tone, being thankful that he didn't hold his long hair together and could somewhat hide behind it from Matt's eyes.

"First of all... there's nothing to pour on you," she said, remembering Matt's request not to be hard on Corey. They both knew how sensitive he could be and the last thing Ashley wanted is causing more pain to his friend. "I know you blame yourself for several things. And I want that to stop. All three of us have to put our cards on the table and talk honestly and seriously if we want to make this work. I hate seeing you two in so much pain," she stated. "So let's talk this situation over without trying to back out. I'd like to hear your thoughts, although I already know most of Matt's. You two have to talk this out with each other too. Maybe look at this like a 'couple therapy' session," she suggested and her features softened as she chuckled a bit.

Corey started to feel like Matt usually did before a panic attack. His breathing quickened and his palms felt sweaty and he felt dizzy. He wanted to run away from Ashley's words. He knew Matt heard and felt it... The singer turned to him with worry in his dark eyes. He just couldn't start it or make a sound just yet…

Matt's fingers were burning to touch Corey to comfort and calm him down. But he was afraid he'd be rejected again in front of Ashley. He already felt rejected, even if he knew that Corey just wanted "to help".  
  
As Corey looked worse than he already was upon arriving, Ashley sighed and held her hand up. "Okay, okay. Calm down, please. I'm not here to bite your head off. I want to make this work too. Okay... so I'll start then..." she took a deep breath. "I'm not mad at any of you. Of course this came a bit as a shock – mostly seeing you two together. But we talked things over with Matt – hell, even kinda with Paolo too – and now I understand better what's between you two. I won't stand in its way, okay?" she looked straight into Corey's eyes to make him understand. "I want to make this" here she moved her hand between the three of them "work too."

Corey took deep breaths and tried to calm down gathering himself. "I want that too. I don't want to stand in between your marriage. I never wanted to make you feel less or shock you. But I do love Matt for such a long time… Even before we knew you… I just don't want to cause trouble. I'm sorry..." Corey said swallowing and finally looking at Matt too sitting next to him.  
  
"Well I know these by now. And understand what you both feel. You won't ruin our marriage, Corey. But we’re just suffering now. Mostly you and Matt. And I don't want to see that. Matt, your thoughts or questions to Corey or me? " Ashley said looking at the boys hoping that some talking finally starts and Matt speaks his feelings and makes Corey open up too.

The singer looked from his wife to Corey, his sad dark eyes finally meeting the similar brown ones. This time he reached out to take Corey's hand just to hold it, needing the physical touch.  
  
"I just... I just want to love you and make you happy. Both of you, actually. I already explained to Ash my feelings for you two and the difference between our relationships..." Matt said quietly and a bit guarded, but then – after a short pause – he decided that Ashley was right. Now was the time to talk plainly.  
  
"Corey..." he said, his voice failing him for a second as he lightly squeezed the big hand. "Please, stop distancing yourself or drifting away. Now I know how you must have felt when I did that. I just ask you... not to give up on us. Please. You're hurting me so bad with it," he choked at the end and didn't even feel ashamed or cared about the few stray tears that escaped his eyes. "Please, don't reject me and toss away what we have in the name of not wanting to cause tension in our marriage. As Ash told you, you won't do that. Not anymore. Please, baby..."

Corey's eyes watered up too as he listened to the man he loved. He put his other hand on Matt's that was holding his other and squeezed it. "I'm sorry... That's the thing I never wanted. To hurt you... I… I always wanted to love you and make you feel loved and safe," he said low. His own tears escaped as he realized Matt was now feeling exactly the hell and rejection he had felt back in those days when they slowly parted as lovers. "I could never reject you... I finally acted on how I felt because I couldn't stand to fake it with anyone else anymore when I knew you have feelings for me too and I could give you so much love… I just don't know what would be good for this all," he looked at Ashley with those last words.  
  
The girl was biting her lip too as she saw how badly the two men were hurting and how deep the feelings they carry for each other were. Inhaling deep she spoke anyway. "Matt told the truth. It was I who didn't think of it seriously enough and settled it inside myself. The band time is yours. But we all were great friends, you, Corey was also one of my best friends, not just Matt's. I know it's early for us to go back to that all of the sudden. But let's just not hide how we feel and not hide from each other? Please?"

Matt's throat was completely closed off from the intensity of his emotions which he's been trying to lock away in him with little success. He couldn't stop himself from reaching up to quickly wipe away Corey's tears before he did the same with his own then cleared his throat once Ash was done talking.  
  
"I agree. Of course this will need some time to settle and us to figure out how this will work, but I'd like it too if we could eventually get back to that," he said, more calmer after hearing Corey's words. "Also, when we're not on tour or meeting up for band stuff for a longer time... we agreed with Ash that you and I could meet," Matt added, hoping that along with Ashley they managed to persuade Corey.

That gentle touch of Matt just made more tears escape from Corey's eyes. He had to pant for air as his suppressed feelings suddenly tried to burst free of him. "I'm sorry I caused so much mess. I promise I will try. You are both my good friends and I don't want to hurt you. Ash, thank you..." he said swallowing back some tears.  
  
"No need to thank me. I have to thank you that you're accepting this all. I want you happy. Both of you. And now I arrange some things before my travel. So I grant the next two hours 'band time' for you," she giggled lightly and stood up to walk over and hug both the boys at once. Then left them alone, hoping they will work things out between each other some more.

Matt sent Ash a grateful look after the hug then once they were alone, he slid closer immediately to wrap his arms tightly around his man. "It's going to be okay, baby. I love you. Please allow yourself to finally believe it, okay? I won't back out. I'm yours."

Corey hugged Matt close to him too. And despite being always the bigger, older and stronger who was always there for others, now he hid himself into Matt's leaner body and nodded as his tear-stained face rubbed into the crook of Matt's neck. He never really showed real weakness and vulnerability. Not even to Matt. Or especially not to Matt. But he felt beaten and stripped from his guards that made him close up and keep a distance. "I am yours too. All of me… I'm sorry…" he whispered, hands gripping into Matt's shirt as he kept his man close to feel safe.

Matt held him a bit tighter and turned is head to kiss into the long hair, sighing with relief even if witnessing a rare moment of such vulnerability was blowing his mind. He only saw Corey like this a handful of times during the long years they've known each other.  
  
"And I thank you for that and not hiding from me anymore. No need to apologize. We are together and in love and that's all that matters. Come, let's just lay down on this couch. I'd like to see and kiss you. Sounds good?" he asked after a brief pause.

Corey sniffed a few times and nodded. "Yeah…" he pulled back to look into the black eyes. "I'm not like this when I'm sober, usually…" he smiled a little embarrassed and caressed Matt's face lovingly with his fingertips.

Of course Matt leant his face into the caress and smiled warmly at his man. "It's okay. I love you even more when you're not afraid to show me this side of you. It's very moving. Thank you for your trust," Matt told him, feeling like he should say these words so Corey wouldn't fear that Matt would think of this as a weakness.  
  
And with that he pulled him down to lie on the couch facing each other, their hands holding and caressing the other lovingly and soothingly. In a few minutes – after watching and stroking Corey, Matt leaned in for a sweet kiss. Something he'd missed so much ever since Ashley had interrupted them.

Corey returned the kiss and soon it was filled with deep passion for each other as they didn’t seem to be able to get enough of each other's taste. Legs and hands getting all over each other as finally once again they let the worry go and for a while enjoyed the love they shared.

 ***

In a few days Ashley did part ways with them. Until then they shared their time together. True to her words, she left the band time to the boys, but hung out with the guys and now the lovebirds joined them too. Drinking, chatting and goofing around like always. It was still not fully like that though, but it was forming. The tension dropped significantly among them and Paolo had a smug and satisfied smirk on his face nearly all the time.  
  
Not that they minded it. Or his teasing comments. There was something on Matt's mind that night. His wife's words to him at the airport kept ringing in his ears. "Love him," she said and that's exactly what Matt was planning to do. Probably his intense dark look tipped Corey off because the more they drank at the hotel bar on their last night in Germany, the more he started squirming in his seat.  
  
"I think I'll call it a night," Matt announced and sent a pointy look at Corey that told him to follow in a few mins.

Of course Paolo had a dirty grin all over his face and he chuckled into his beer.

"Shut it…" Corey fake-slapped his shoulder and laughed a little. He got into a good light-headed tipsy state from the beers and rather impatient from the promising looks Matt gave him.  
  
"Let's go… I have a feeling I will finally sleep peaceful tonight," Paolo announced to the group and he and Corey said their byes and went up to their floor. "Let yourself enjoy what you get, dude. Just go with the flow," Paolo patted his back as they parted ways on the corridor and Corey knocked on Matt's room.

Matt got all prepared meanwhile of course. After a quick shower he didn't bother putting back on any clothes. There was no need for what they are gonna be doing for the next few hours.  
  
He had a nice buzz going too and was horny. Very horny. He was already more than half-hard from thinking of having Corey naked in his bed again.  
  
And he was waiting for him right there, all naked and slowly stroking himself. "Come in."

Corey walked in and froze to the spot after closing the door behind him.  
  
"Oh my..." he moaned and just feasted his eyes on the naked slim and toned body and those inviting black eyes filled with dark sexual need. Not to mention the erect lovely shaft sliding between the long fingers.  
  
"You are so amazing..." he walked closer and stopped two steps away from Matt. Sensing the dominant mood of his lover and loving all of it already. "I am yours, my samurai…" he whispered obediently.

"Good. Because that's exactly what I'm planning to do. Taking you. Slow and hard. Now... Take off your clothes. Slowly," he said low, his eyes already darkening even more from lust as he stroked the first few drops of pre-cum out of his tip.

"As you wish," Corey whispered already breathing heavily and started to peel off his clothes as slow as he was able to. Which was very hard, considering how horny and worked up he was already.  
  
It didn't take long till his underwear landed on top of his other clothes on the pile next to him. Even with putting on a little show for his samurai...  
  
Then he just stood there with his almost fully erect cock jumping in anticipation, eyes glued to the leaking glistening head of Matt's cock as his mouth started to water with the need to taste it.

Matt moaned low from the exciting sight of his naked lover, his slender fingers squeezing himself somewhat harder.  
  
"Such a good puppy..." he hummed more to himself then noticing where Corey was looking, Matt twisted his palm on his tip to smear the clear drops over it.  
  
"I see someone is hungry for this here... Very well then. Crawl on the bed and pleasure me good, my eager King."

"Anything you wish, my samurai," Corey whispered and dropped to his knees as he was ordered and crawled up on the bed. Sitting up like an eager puppy, waiting for Matt to finally feed him.

With a satisfied and dark smirk Matt licked his suddenly dry lips and slid one hand around his base to steady his cock then slid the other up on Corey's back to take a hold of his nape.  
  
"Come on now. Don't make me wait any longer..." he said a bit out of breath himself as he started pushing Corey's head downward.

Corey only had time to hum his agreement as the tasty dick touched his lips and he sucked it inside almost fully. Pressing his tongue to the underside of that wonderful cock he sucked on it hard and fast, moaning from the taste of pre-cum dripping down his throat.  
  
He missed this. Missed all of Matt so badly. His hands fisted as he didn't dare to move otherwise than feasting on Matt's shaft. He wanted to grab and claw into those lean hard muscled thighs and feel his lover's joy... But now Matt was the boss, so he just sat like a puppy, hands in fists from his agony to keep still even looking like puppy paws and hollowed his cheeks, working the long cock all the way up and down. Loving every second of it, though...

Matt didn't exaggerate when he told himself that Corey's mouth and tongue on his aching cock felt like heaven to him. He's been thirsting for this – and for much more – for what felt like an eternity, but in reality it was like one and a half weeks while Ashley was there.  
  
But now it was just them and Matt moaned loud every now and then when Corey did some mind-blowing tricks while sucking him as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Feels nice, my King. Just slow down a bit," he let Corey's nape go to caress his back and shoulders soothingly. "I want to enjoy this to the fullest with you," he murmured a bit hoarsely, reaching down to lightly spank Corey's ass.  
  
"Bring that gorgeous ass a bit closer while you're sucking my dick in such a lovely way," he ordered on his deep voice then reached under the pillow to uncap the bottle of lube he hid there previously. Of course he noticed Corey's turmoil about not daring to touch him otherwise, but Matt wanted to make the tension grow a bit in both of them. Now he felt it was time to allow him the touching. "You can use your hands now too," he said nonchalantly as he smeared some lube on his palm and fingers, making a show of it.

"T…thank you, my samurai," Corey breathed as he slid closer and sucked Matt back into his mouth. Taking it slower as he was ordered and stroking upward the long legs with adoration and love.

It didn't matter that Matt was in his dominant mindset, his body reacted to those touches with making his skin break out in goose bumps. But his attention was soon drawn to somewhere else.  
  
His slicked up fingers brushed along Corey's crack and started massaging his hole in a teasing manner, always pressing on it just a little bit more in synch with the pace of his slower sucking.  
  
Matt looked back at him with a satisfied little moan only when the tip of his long middle-finger finally breached him and slid a bit deeper with each rubbing motion.

Corey kept pushing back his ass against those teasing fingers, moaning around Matt's cock.  
  
They worked up a nice slow maddening rhythm: he was sucking and slurping on the leaking meat as his body was rocking back and forth, making the long finger rub him inside deeper and deeper with each move.  
  
It was perfect for a while. But soon he craved more and started whining for it low. Caressing the tiny tattooed ass and grabbing it, he pushed Matt deep down his throat to speed up things a bit.

Matt was waiting for those amazing whines that only turned the singer on even more. He loved when Corey was making those noises and the grabby hands. But what tore out a long moan from his throat too was his lover taking him down all the way.  
  
"Swallow around it and I'll give you another finger!" he nearly shouted it quickly from the intensity of his pleasure from this move.

Corey was swallowing around the long dick at once. His throat was practically making milking moves around it, while his ass was pushing back needing that reward he was promised.

"YES! Just like that! Oh fuck!" Matt lost control for a couple of moments and his free hand took a handful of Corey's hair to keep him there a bit longer, making sure that his moan would resonate through Matt's dick too when he added another finger. And that he did. The second was pushed in rougher and faster than the first and only after a few moves he started scissoring them to make room for a third.  
  
By then he pulled Corey off his dripping wet dick to let him breathe too, but his fingers chose that moment to curl and rub against his prostate a few times.

"OH GOD..." Corey moaned and arched his back swaying his hips to feel more of those skilled fingers. He kept cursing and moaning out of his mind as he was moving like a bitch in heat to chase the pleasures Matt was giving him. "Please... Please fuck me already...." he panted trembling from desire.

Matt's eyes were two pitch-black and bottomless holes by then. They were glued to Corey's wanton form as he kept fingering him, sliding that third in too for some additional torture.  
  
"Fuck, you're so beautiful like this. You have no fucking idea..." he said hoarsely and clearly in awe. Like always when he could see Corey like this. And both that and the first begging words gave Matt more ideas of how to pick the buff man apart.  
  
"Oh yeah? You want my dick high up in this hungry ass?" he rammed his fingers in repeatedly now that the wet hole was loose enough. "You're gonna have to fight me for that privilege," he smirked evilly, ready for a nice manly wrestling match on the bed.

Corey looked up blinking at his man with surprise. Okay... He knew Matt practiced jiu-jitsu. But Corey has a lot of years of hokey and wrestling behind him as well.  
  
"As you wish…" he groaned and grabbed the narrow hips and moved to let the fingers slip out of his hungry body. And in the blink of an eye Matt's body slapped loudly against the mattress and Corey started to pin him down, licking his lips.

Matt chuckled low, staring up at his lover, but he had some tricks up his sleeve too. With the martial arts training under his belt, he knew how to get out of tricky situations. But of course he used moves that wouldn't hurt his horny man.  
  
Using his flexibility to his advantage, he managed to push Corey off his balance and roll on top of him. He loved the few minutes long struggling and rolling around on the bed, which ended with Corey lying on his tummy, arms and legs pinned by Matt, while the singer kept rubbing his slicked up dick against the prepared ass. He literally growled into Corey's thick neck before chewing on it a bit.  
  
"Are you burning for it yet like me? Let me hear it, baby."

"I'm going mad for it... Put it in already... Please…" Corey scrummed and rubbed his ass to the teasing shaft. Groaning and whining in his frustration. "Please... I beg you... Fuck me hard and long, my samurai… Please…" he begged some more, trembling all over his body.

"You're so amazing like this..." Matt couldn't hold back that comment, but he didn't care. Nor did he waste any more precious time, just pushed in, wanting to give all the pleasure and love he could to Corey to reassure and satisfy him.  
  
The deeper he slid, the louder Matt groaned into Corey's chewed up neck until he was balls deep in him, his own muscles tense and trembling from the inner-tension and the effort to stay still for a few moments to let his lover's body adjust to his size.  
  
Matt used that time to plant soft and wet kisses on the salty skin. "I love you. I love how you feel around me," he huffed then started slowly moving, loving the drag and the tightness around his cock.

"I love you too… Oh god... You feel so great too..." Corey moaned moving back to meet Matt's slow deep thrusts.

Finally he could feel his lover inside him and that wiped almost everything out of the guitarist’s brain. He was just moving with Matt and slapped his strong hips harder to the other one's, urging him to pick up a harder pace. "I love you so fucking much... Fuck me hard... Oh my... There... Just harder..." he begged.

"Like this?" he chuckled, making his hips snap forward, the muscles of his tattooed back and ass flexing from the effort. Then one of his thighs pushed Corey's upward too to get an even better angle to fuck that sweet spot faster. He let one of the buff man's wrists go to stroke along the softer front, pinching and rubbing a nipple to add to his pleasure.  
  
"I love you... love your body so much... love your reactions. You're so fucking hot and perfect..." he kept babbling adoring words like these into his man's ear for a couple of minutes, listening to his moans too.  
  
Then Matt unexpectedly pulled out and knelt up just to manhandle Corey onto his back and push his legs open and up, finding the best angle quickly to ram back inside with a long moan. He covered as much of the body in front of him as he could and pushed hard and fast against Corey's prostate with every move he made while kissing him senseless.

"Yessss.... Fuckkkkk.... Oh fuck..." Corey cried out from the hard attack against his love spot.  
  
When they started, he wanted to take it slow and loving and enjoy that they could be finally together. But right there and then he just wanted Matt to fuck him as hard as he could and reach their orgasm fast and blow them away.... They could get lovey-dovey afterwards too…  
  
When Matt turned him around he groaned and hugged his man in his death grip, moving in sync with his lover, moaning into the wild passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Matt smirked down at Corey for a moment, his hips never pausing as sweat was forming all over his body. His head was buzzing more and more too from the urge to pump his lover full of his release. But most importantly to see that pure pleasure on the beloved and very flushed face.  
  
Matt loved it so much when Corey let himself go like this. He's been always guarded around the singer ever since they had drifted apart all those years ago, but now he could see Corey's raw being so clearly in moments like these.  
  
"Touch yourself, my King. I want to see and feel you cum around me first. Show me how good it feels like for you," he whispered hoarsely.

Corey reached down to ease the burning in his groin a bit. Stroking hard his oozing cock and he groaned and moaned and slapped his bigger body back against Matt's. Working up the flames between them higher till there was nothing left but to give in to his body's urge and fall into the bliss. Dragging his love with him to share that mind-blowing experience and feel them becoming one.

It was just as good as Matt remembered. He moaned, listening to the lustful noises and the wet sounds with delight. He could've watched Corey looking like that much longer, but as the guitarist was told, his body quickly took Matt along for that amazing ride in the blinding bliss. The singer completely lost control over his body during his last few hard thrusts while slicking up the insides of his lover with his sperm.  
  
"Love you so much!" he exclaimed before fully dropping on the sweaty body, his hips finally slowing down then stopping while they were both fighting for air.

Corey couldn't even say a world, he was so out of it and the aftershocks of his huge orgasm were still shaking his body.  
  
He blindly caressed his lover and kissed Matt's sweaty nape as the singer was panting for air.  
  
"You're so amazing. My perfect samurai… I love you too... Always have…" he breathed low, melting inside from feeling so much as one with Matt.

**THE END**

   
  
[Full-sized illustration](http://orig08.deviantart.net/292c/f/2017/204/e/b/strife_red_zpsx8iodemc_by_sma_u_girl_illus-dbhd3ge.jpg) by Useless-girl


End file.
